Legolas im Dilemma der Liebe
by nightmar-y-anzoo
Summary: Legolas verliebt sich in die wunderschöne Elbin Polaris. Doch ihre Liebe darf nicht sein und Legolas' Bruder, Trasdos, fürht etwas im Schilde...


Legolas im Dilemma der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 1 :Polaris  
  
Legolas war in vielerlei Hinsicht, einer der schönsten Elbenprinzen weit und breit. Zumindest kämpften einige Elbinnen um die Gunst des schönen Junggesellen. Legolas interessierte sich nie sonderlich dafür. Er würde es schon merken, wenn er auf seine Traumfrau traf. Zunächst ein mal wollte er die Ereignisse der letzten dreizehn Monate verarbeiten, die Ereignisse aus dem großen Ringkrieg. Wie oft hatte er Verbündete sterben sehen. Wie sehr er auch seine teilweise neu gewonnen Freunde vermisste, ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Aragorn, Gimli und die Hobbits wieder zusehen. Aber er wusste auch, das er nie wieder die Chance bekommen würde Frodo und Gandalf wieder zu sehen, denn die waren nun auf ihrer letzten Reise.. Legolas wanderte durch den schönen Düsterwald und hing solchen Gedanken nach. Doch plötzlich drang ein schöner Gesang an sein Elbenohr. Das verwunderte ihn allerdings etwas, denn dort wo er jetzt langging, hielten sich normalerweise nur selten wenige Elben auf. Er lenkte seine Schritte in die Richtung, aus der der Gesang kam. Langsam huschte er durch einen großen Busch, und erblickte nun eine wunderschöne Elbin am Ufer eines kleinen Sees sitzen. Sie hatte sehr langes, rabenschwarzes Haar, und tiefblaue Augen, die das Wasser wieder spiegelten. Ihre zarten Hände hatte sie ins Wasser getaucht, sie schien so etwas wie einen Kelch zu halten. Legolas erkannte das Lied, welches sie sang. Es war ein uraltes elbisches Lied, welches er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte: "Und dort schwimmt wieder ein Fisch, sein Schicksal ist sehr ungewiss.", sang sie gerade, als sich Legolas langsam auf sie zu bewegte. Sie verstummte und blickte auf. "Sing ruhig weiter, mich stört es nicht, dieses Lied aus Ihren Mund zu hören!", lächelte Legolas. "Oh mein Herr, ich will Sie nicht mit meinen Gesang belästigen!", lächelte die Elbin; "Von belästigen kann keine rede sein!", entgegnete Legolas, und ließ sich neben der Elbin nieder. "Darf ich fragen, warum Sie ihre Hände im Wasser haben?" "Ich suche nach einen guten Fisch! Wir haben Besuch, der sehr gerne Fisch ist, aber so wie es aussieht fange ich auf diese Weise keinen!", erklärte sie errötend. "Was den Fisch angeht, so kann ich Ihnen helfe!", erklärte Legolas. "In meinem Zuhause haben wir sicherlich noch sehr viel Fisch! Kann ich Ihnen damit aushelfen?" "Wenn Sie das wirklich machen würden, wäre ich Ihnen auf immer und ewig dankbar!", rief die Elbin sehr erleichtert. Legolas stand auf und reichte der Elbin die Hände, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ihre Hände waren ziemlich kalt -und nass. "Darf ich wissen, wie die Elbin heißt, die solch' zarte Hände hat?", fragte Legolas, weiterhin lächelnd. "Natürlich, ich heiße Polaris! Einfach nur Polaris, und wie ist Ihr Name?", sagte die Elbin, etwas verhalten. Legolas war froh, dass sie ihn diese Frage stellte, denn das sie nicht wusste wer er war zeigte, dass sie auch so mit ihm redete. "Wenn ich Ihnen dass sage, halten Sie mich sicherlich für verrückt!", lachte Legolas. "Dies kann ich erst beurteilen, wenn Sie mir Ihren Namen verraten!", entgegnete Polaris, ebenfalls lachend. "Ich bin Legolas!", sagte Legolas und Polaris blieb schlagartig stehen. "Hätt' ich das gewusst!", rief sie und verneigte sich. "Nein, Polaris, verneige dich nicht, zu schön bist du, um dass du dich verneigen müsstest vor mir!", sagte Legolas. Polaris errötete, was Legolas nicht verborgen blieb. "Mein Prinz, es tut mir Leid Sie dies zu fragen, aber wo waren die die vergangenen dreizehn Monate?", fragte sie. "Mein Vater, ein großer Verehrer des Königs, hat es sehr bedrückt, dass Sie so lange nicht wiederkamen!" "Ich war auf einer Mission. doch die ist nun vorbei!", antwortete Legolas. "Darf ich fragen, wo Sie all die Zeit waren, als ich mich noch in diesen Lande aufhielt?", fragte Legolas. "Ich war auf Wanderung!", sagte Polaris und in ihren Augen funkelte es auf einmal. "Auf Wanderung? Wie darf ich das verstehen?", nun wurde Legolas neugierig, noch nie hatte er von einer Elbin gehört, die auf Wanderung gegangen war. "Ich war hier und da, und habe versucht Rivendell zu finden!", sagte sie träumerisch. "Rivendell? Meinen Sie Bruchtal?", fragte Legolas. "Ja, genau das meine ich. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?", fragte Polaris. "Ja, ich kenne es! Dort begann meine Reise! Und mein Freund Aragorn, König von Gondor, heiratete Arwen, die Tochter von Elrond, dem Meister des Hauses!", sagte Legolas. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte ein mal Bruchtal sehen, oder zumindest einen seiner Bewohner!", sagte Polaris verträumt. "Mein Vater hat mir viele Märchen rund um Bruchtal und seine Bewohner erzählt, seitdem wünsch ich mir das!" Legolas antwortete nichts darauf. "Was sind Ihre Träume und Wünsche mein Herr?", fragte Polaris und blickte ihn an. Doch im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte sie, wie persönlich diese Frage war und errötete. "Meine Wünsche? Nun ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als meine Freunde wieder zu sehen und einmal nach Valinor zu gelangen, mit einen Boot!", sagte Legolas wahrheitsgetreu und Polaris war erstaunt, das Legolas ihr antwortete. So unterhielten sich die beiden noch eine ganze Weile. Sie stellten fest, dass sie beide gerne in der Welt umherreisen würden. Legolas war sehr froh, eine Elbin wie Polaris kennen gelernt zu haben, bei ihr fühlte er sich wohl und mit ihr konnte er über alles reden, da war er sich sicher. Sie waren endlich vor dem Sitz des Königshauses angekommen. Es war ein großes Haus, auf einer großen Lichtung, in mitten des Waldes. An den Hauswänden schlangen sich Efeu und andere Pflanzen hoch, und rund um es herum standen große Bäume, aber auch viele Elbenwächter. Legolas führte Polaris an ihnen vorbei, hinein in das prachtvolle Haus. Die Tür war sehr schwer und mit reichlichen Schnitzereien bedeckt. Innen führte ein langer Flur zu den unterschiedlichen Räumen., an den Wänden zwischen den Räumen hingen große Bilder, von großen Leuten der vergangenen Zeitalter und Jahre. Auf dem Boden war ein großer samtener Teppich ausgerollt, der bis hin zum Ende des Ganges erstreckte, wo er vor einer riesigen Tür aufhörte. "Komm mit!", forderte Legolas Polaris auf, und führte sie zu einer der vorderen Türen. Sie betraten den Raum hinter dieser Tür. Offensichtlich handelte es sich bei diesen Raum um die Vorratskammer des Königshauses. Regale, die an die Wände gelehnt waren, waren randvoll mit Wein, und anderen guten Leckereien. "Ich suche dir schnell Fisch heraus!", sagte Legolas zu Polaris und ging zu einen der hinteren Regale. Schon bald hatte er einen Teller mit Fischen gefunden und gab ihn Polaris. Sie nahm ihn dankbar an. "Ich denke, ich sollte dann mal wieder nach Hause gehen!", sagte sie, als sie durch den großen Garten des Hauses schlenderten. "Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Legolas. "Lieber nicht! Mein Vater würde dich nicht mehr nach Hause gehen lassen und dich mit Fragen bombardieren, dass will ich dir ersparen! Aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal!", lächelte Polaris und ging. Lange noch ging Legolas durch den Garten. "Legolas, wer war denn das?", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihm. "Dies war Polaris, wieso fragst du Trasdos?", sagte Legolas und wandte sich seinen Bruder zu. Man hätte nie erkennen können, dass die beiden Brüder waren: Trasdos war braunhaarig und hatte tiefschwarze Augen. Trasdos war der Bruder, mit dem Legolas am wenigsten gemeinsam hatte. Mit Yultis und Hulros verstand er sich wesentlich besser, aber das lag wahrcheinlich auch daran, dass diese beiden die gleiche Mutter hatten, wie er. Legolas', Yultis' und Huloros' Mutter war verschollen, sie war von einen Tag auf den anderen abgehauen, niemand wusste wohin. Jahre später heiratete Thranduil, ihr Ehemann und logischerweise der König von Düsterwald, eine Elbin aus Lothlorien: Saramalis. Sie war Trasdos' Mutter. "Hübsch ist sie! Wie sieht' aus, wird sie deine Frau werden?", fragte Trasdos. "Wer meine Frau wird, entscheide immer noch ich, Trasdos! Aber recht hast du, hübsch ist sie in der Tat. Trasdos kam näher. "Du solltest dir schnell klar darüber werden, ob sie deine Frau wird, oder nicht! Sonst werde ich sie r nämlich als Frau nehmen, Brüderchen!", sagte Trasdos kühle Stimme, ganz nah an Legolas' Ohr. "Wag es nicht ein mal in ihre Nähe zu kommen, Trasdos! Und du bist nur mein Halbbruder, merk dir das!", sagte Legolas schroff und wandte sich ab.  
  
Kapitel 2: Hochzeitspläne  
  
Die beiden, Legolas und Polaris, trafen sich von nun an häufig, an den kleinen See, wo sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Sie redeten über dies und das und hatten immer sehr viel Spass. "Legolas, weißt du welche Frage schon lange in meinen Kopf herumspukt?", fragte Polaris Legolas, an einen milden Frühlingsabend, an dem die beiden durch den Düsterwald wanderten, wie schon so oft. "Nein, denn ich kann dir ja nicht in den Kopf sehen!", sagte Legolas lächelnd. "Wieso bist du nach Rivendell, also Bruchtal, gegangen?", fragte sie. Diese Frage überraschte Legolas. Sie trafen sich nun schon seit zwei Wochen, doch nie hatten sie über diese lange Reise geredet. "Polaris, dies ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagte Legolas. "Sie beginnt mit der Festnahme eines Geschöpf namens Gollum, der hier festgehalten wurde!...", begann Legolas zu erzählen. Polaris hörte seiner Erzählung gespannt zu. Während er sprach flammte ein Funke Hass in seinen Augen auf. Er redete über dass, was die Orks alles angerichtet hatten. ". Leider gibt es immer noch viele Orks! Und auch wir sind nicht sicher vor ihnen!", schloss Legolas seine lange Erzählung. "Diese Orks sind wirklich schrecklich, ich bin zum Glück noch nie einen begegnet!", sagte Polaris. "Ich wünsche dir, dass du es auch nie tun wirst! Diese Kreaturen sind grauenvoll!", entgegnete Legolas. "Tja, Brüderchen, diese schlimmen Erinnerungen hast du nur dir zu verdanken!", schnarrte die spöttische Stimme Trasdos' hinter den beiden. "Hättest du damals mich statt deiner nach Bruchtal gehen lassen, würde ich mich jetzt damit plagen und du hättest Ruhe!" "Ich weiss schon, wieso ich die Aufgabe übernahm nach Bruchtal zu reisen!", sagte Legolas gereizt. Trasdos hatte irgendwelche geheime Geschäfte mit komischen Kerlen am Laufen gehabt, als es daran ging, wer nach Bruchtal fahren sollte. Trasdos wandte sich nun an Polaris. "Hübsches Mädchen bist du! Legolas redet nie über dich! Wie ist dein Name?", schnarrte er. "Polaris, ist mein Name!", entgegnete sie. "Ein wunderschöner Name, für eine wunderschöne Frau!", sagte Trasdos und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Weshalb ich eigentlich komme, Brüderchen, ist dies hier!" Trasdos zog eine Schriftrolle aus der Innenseite seines Kapuzenmantels hervor und reichte sie Legolas. "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Brüderchen nennen sollst!", erzürnte sich Legolas und nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen. Es war eine sehr feierlich aussehende Schriftrolle, und Legolas entrollte sie. Sie war vom König von Gondor, von Aragorn, Legolas' guten Freund. Er schrieb:  
  
Lieber Legolas, guter Freund, Etwas enttäuscht muss ich sagen, dass ich bis heute noch keine Nachricht von einer Elbenhochzeit gekriegt habe, in der du der Bräutigam bist! Halte dich ran, mein Guter!-bei dieser Bemerkung musste Legolas schmunzeln- meine Ehefrau, Arwen Abendstern, hat letztlich den Wunsch geäussert, ihrer alten Heimat, Bruchtal, einen kleinen Besuch ab zu statten! Natürlich war ich sofort damit einverstanden! Wir bekamen die Idee, eventuell einen kleinen Umweg über den Düsterwald zu nehmen! Hiermit kündigen wir unsere baldige Ankunft an! Grüsse aus Gondor, König Aragorn  
  
Legolas traute seine Augen nicht. Er war glücklich, endlich wieder einen seiner alten Gefährten zu sehen. "Das muss ja eine sehr gute Nachricht sein, so wie du strahlst!", grinste Trasdos böse. "Verschwnide!", fauchte Legolas, und wundersamer Weise tat Trasdos dies. "Also, was steht denn in dieser Nachricht?", fragte Polaris neugierig. "Aragorn, mein guter Freund, kommt hier vorbei, zusammen mit seiner Frau Arwen! Sie wollen nach Bruchtal reisen!", erzählte Legolas freudig. Vor Glück schloss er Polaris in seine Arme, und sie musste Lachen. Er wollte Polaris loslassen, doch dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre schönen, blauen Augen leuchteten, und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Sehr langsam nährte sich Legolas' Gesicht Polaris' Gesicht. Sie kamen sich immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten, und sie küssten sich. Legolas und Polaris waren für diesen Augenblick die wohl glücklichsten Elben der Welt. Nie wollten sie einander wieder loslassen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, liessen sie von einander ab. "Wie lange ich mich danach gesehnt habe!", seufzte Polaris und drückte sich an Legolas' Brust. "Nun habe ich endlich eine Frau gefunden! Wir werden niemals getrennt sein, dass schwör ich dir!", sagte Legolas glücklich und schloss Polaris noch fester in seine Arme. Sie machten sich nun auf dem Heimweg. Sie wollten mit der Heirat nicht mehr lange warten, also mussten sie ihre Eltern einweihen. Doch dies schien für sie beide kein Problem zu sein.  
  
Legolas hatte Polaris nach Hause gebracht und sass nun mit dem Rest seiner Familie am Esstisch, in der grossen Speisehalle, die mit reichlich viel Gold verziert war. "Ich muss euch zwei Neuigkeiten berichten!", sagte Legolas, als er sich noch etwas Wasser in den Krug goss. Thranduil, sein Vater, sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. Seine Augen schienen etwas abgestumpft und traurig, seit dem seine erste Frau verschollen war. "Erstens: Aragorn, der König von Gondor und seine Frau Arwen werden in den nächsten Tagen zu Besuch kommen! Sie wollen nämlich Arwens alter Heimat Bruchtal einen Besuch abstatten, dann nehmen sie noch den Umweg über Düsterwald!", sagte Legolas. Thranduil lächelte. "Dies ist eine frohe Kunde, schon immer habe ich den Herrn Aragorn von deinen Freunden am meisten gemocht!", erklärte Thranduil. "Und was ist die zweite Botschaft? Ich hoffe sie ist ebenfalls so positiv!" "Oh, ich denke, diese Nachricht wird dir noch besser gefallen!", lächelte Legolas seinen Vater an. "Ich habe die Elbin gefunden, die ich heiraten will!" "Dieser Tag ist wahrhaftig ein guter! Wer soll sie sein, deine Frau?", freute sich Thranduil, und seine Augen schienen tatsächlich wieder etwas an Glanz zurück zu gewinnen. "Ich dachte schon, ich muss dich eigenhändig mit einer verheiraten, die ich mir ausgesucht hätte!" "Sie heisst Polaris! Ihr Vater ist ein guter Elbenherr! Er arbeitet hart für die königliche Waffenschmiede und ist ein treuer Verehrer des Köngishauses!", sagte Legolas stolz. "Die Tochter eines Waffenschmieds?", dass Lächeln auf Thranduils Gesicht erstarb. "Konntest du dir nicht eine würdigere Kandidatin aussuchen?" Legolas traf dies wie ein Hammerschlag. "Polaris ist es durchaus würdig mich zu heiraten! Sie ist schöner als alle Elbinnen die ich jemals sah! Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können sie zu heiraten!", sagte Legolas, Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Die Tochter eines Waffenschmieds soll es würdig sein, einen Elbenprinz zu heiraten? Legolas, noch nie hat es so etwas in der Geschichte des Königshauses von Düsterwald gegeben, und ich verspreche dir, es wird so etwas auch niemals geben! Dafür sorg ich!", rief Thranduil und stand auf. Der vorherige Glanz war nun wieder aus seinen Augen gewichen. "Du willst mir also ernsthaft verbieten, die Elbin, die ich liebe, zu heiraten?", nun stand auch Legolas auf seinen Beinen. "Weißt du was es vor dir auch noch nie in der Geschichte dieses Königshauses gab? Einen König der zwei mal heiratete! Weißt du noch wie die anderen Elben reagierten, als du Saramalis geheiratet hast? Sie hingen imme noch sehr an Mutter, aber du hast uns allen gleich ihre Nachfolgerin präsentiert!" Er bebte vor Zorn. "Das ist etwas ganz anderes!", mischte sich nun auch Saramalis ein. "Ach ja, ich denke nur, dass die anderen Elben mit dir bestimmt nicht einverstanden waren! Aber mit Polaris werden sie ganz sicher alle einverstanden sein!", rief Legolas. Er hatte immer schon eine tiefe Abneigung gegen sein Stiefmutter gehegt. "Wieso sollte das restliche Elbenvolk Polaris akzeptieren?", fragte Trasdos verächtlich. "Rede nicht so abfällig von den anderen Elben!", mahnte Legolas. "Und ausserdem ist Polaris meine erste Frau! Die anderen haben bisher noch keine andere Elbin an meiner Seite akzeptieren müssen!" In dieser Beziehung hatte er recht. Ausserdem war Legolas Mutter sehr beliebt gewesen, sie war mit Abstand das beliebteste Familienmitglied der Familie gewesen. Legolas verliess ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Wieso wollte sein Vater nicht, Polaris zu heiraten? Und wieso gab es dieses alberne Gesetz, das besagte, man dürfe nur heiraten, wenn man den Segen des Braut- und Bräutigamvaters hatte. Er war so wütend.  
  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. "Legolas? Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen!", es war die Stimme Huloros, sein jüngerer Bruder. Er und Yultis waren ihm offenbar gefolgt. Legolas schnaubte: "Nein, ich nehm' mir das überhaupt nicht zu Herzen! Ich bin nur verdammt wütend!", entgegnete er leicht zynisch. "Diese Polaris. kannst du sie uns demnächst ein mal vorstellen?", fragte Yultis. Diesmal lächelte Legolas verlegen. "Natürlich, ich werde sie euch morgen vorstellen!" "Das ist aber lieb von dir!", lächelte nun auch Yultis. "Habt ihr eigentlich schon eine Elbin im Visier?", fragte Legolas seine Brüder, und die drei gingen hinaus in den Garten. "Nun, um ehrlich zu sein nein! Ich suche nach einer Elbin, die mich liebt, auch wenn ich kein Prinz wäre!", sagte Huloros langsam. Yultis nickte zustimmend. ..."Das wird schwierig sein, aberirgendwo wird es sicherlich noch solche Elbinnen geben!", sagte Legolas ermunternd.  
  
"Du hast gut reden, du hast deine Frau ja schon gefunden!", lachte Huloros.  
  
"Da hatte ich allerdings sehr, sehr viel Glück!", erwiderte Legolas nachdenklich. "Und niemand wird mich davon abhalten können sie zu heiraten!"  
  
Legolas sollte Polaris wieder an dem kleinen See treffen, an den die beiden sich kennen gelernt hatten. Legolas wartete nun schon sehr lange auf sie. Normalerweise war sie doch sehr pünktlich, aber heute... ? War womöglich etwas passiert? Langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen. Er fasste den Entschuss sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu begeben. Ihm fiel ein, dass er sie noch nie zu Hause besucht hatte, dies machte ihm hoffentlich keine Schwierigkeiten, bei der Suche nach ihr.  
  
Er ging einen langen, holprigen Pfad, welchen er noch nie zuvor gegangen war. Er wusste, dass Polaris immer durch diesen Pfad zu ihm gekommen war. An den Seiten des Pfades wuchsen riesige Bäume. Nur wenig Licht schien durch ihre dichten Kronen. Legolas war dieser Weg nicht ganz geheuer. Er folgte nun schon fast eine Stunde diesen Pfad, doch keine Zeichen von Leben waren hier zu sehen. Er musste nun schon tief in den Wald eingedrungen sein, zumindest kam es ihm so vor.  
  
Und endlich, es schien ihm wie nach einer Ewigkeit, hörte er Stimmen. Sie lachten, sangen und redeten. Es waren eindeutig Elbenstimmen. Nun konnte er auch ein kleines Dorf in mitten des Waldes sehen. überall standen kleine Hütten, und überall waren Eleben. Doch Polaris konnte Legolas unter ihnen nicht sehen. Langsam ging er auf einen Elben ganz in seiner Nähe zu.  
  
"Entschuldigung, kann ich Sie für einen Augenblick stören?", fragte er diesen. Der Elb drehte sich um. Er sah Polaris sehr ähnlich. Auch er hatte schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen.  
  
"Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, mein Prinz?", fragte der Elb mit einer Verbeugung. Kälte schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Ich suche Polaris! Bitte, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich sie finde?", antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie ihr schon genug getan haben, mein Prinz?", sagte der El und nun war die kälte in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. "Heute früh kamen Boten Ihres werten Vaters zu uns, seit dem konnte ich mit meiner Schwester Polaris kein Wort mehr reden. Den ganzen Tag kommt sie nun nicht mehr aus ihren Zimmer raus!"  
  
Legolas fiel aus allen Wolken. Sein Vater hatte Polaris Boten geschickt? Mit was für einer Nachricht?  
  
"Führt mich zu ihr, bitte!", flehte Legolas. Der Elb nickte stumm, und führte ihn zu einer Hütte am Rande des Dorfes.  
  
"So, hier mein Prinz, hausen wir!", sagte er und Legolas trat in die Hütte. Sie war sehr geräumig, und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von verschiedenen Elben oder von der Natur. Legolas ging durch eine Tür, auf die der Elb geiesen hatte. Er sah ein kleines geräumiges Zimmer vor sich. In diesem Zimmer stand allerdings nur so etwas ähnliches wie ein Bett. Auf diesem Bett sass Polaris und heulte. Als Legolas eingetreten war, sah sie auf. Sie war trozt ihrer viele Tränen nicht minder schön.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", rief sie erschrocken. "Verschwinde!"  
  
"Polaris, sag mi, was hast du?", fragte Legolas einfühlsam.  
  
"Was ich hab'? Betrogen hast du mich! Und dein Vater hat mir alles erzählt! Willst du den Brief lesen, den er mir per Bote hat schicken lassen?", rief sie aufgeregt und kramte einen Zettel aus einer ihrer Taschen.  
  
"Hier! Lies!", sagte sie. Legolas nahm den Zettel aus ihrer Hand und las, was darauf geschrieben stand:  
  
Sehr geehrtes Fräulein Polaris,  
  
ich möchte Sie bitten, sich von meinem Sohn Legolas Grünblatt fernzuhalten! Schon bald wird er eine Elbenprinzessin aus dem Waldreiche Taldron heiraten. Ich muss Sie deswegen bitten, meinen Sohn nicht mehr in Versuchung zu führen! Wenn Sie weiterhin die Nähe meines Sohnes aufsuchen, werde ich entsprechende Massnahmen einsetzten!  
  
Hochachtungsvoll, KÖnig Thranduil von Düsterwald  
  
Legolas musste schwer nach Luft schnappen, und es dauerte ein Weile, bis er sich von dem Schreck wieder erholte. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sein Vater da geschrieben hatte. Er versuchte wirklich mit allen Mitteln ihn und Polaris auseinander zu bringen! Er bebte vor Zorn.  
  
"Polaris, du darfst dass mit der Elbenprinzessin nicht glauben!", sagte er, als er sich wieder einigermassen gefasst hatte.  
  
"Und wieso schreibt dein Vater dann so etwas?", rief sie aufgebracht.  
  
"Ich werde diese Prinzessin sicherlich nicht heiraten! Ich will nur dich heiraten! Nie würde ich dich betrügen, mein Vater ist hinterlistig!", versuchte Legolas Polaris zu beschwichtigen. "Er will uns auseiander bringen! Er will nicht, dass wir heiraten!"  
  
Polaris sah ihn an.  
  
"Und wieso will er das nicht?", fragte sie, nun schon etwas ruihger.  
  
"Er meint, du seiest meiner nicht würdig! Aber das stimmt nicht! Du bist meiner allemal würdig!", sagte Legolas.  
  
"Und was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Polaris und ging auf Legolas zu.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht! Aber nichts wird uns auseinander bringen!", sagte Legolas bestimmt. "Ich gehe zu meinem Vater und stelle ihn zur Rede!"  
  
"Tu das! Aber kehre so schnell wie es geht wieder hier her zurück!", sagte Polaris und rückte Legolas zum Abschied noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Kapitel 3: Letzte Möglichkeit Flucht  
  
Schnell rannte Legolas zurück. Er war sehr wütend. Sein Vater hätte früher, als seine Mutter noch da war, sicherlich nicht so gehandelt! Und Legolas hatte sicherlich keine Lust, eine Elbenprinzessin zu heiraten, mit der er noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Er hatte nicht auf seine Schritte geachtet, und auch nicht gemerkt, wie schnell er gerannt sein muss, denn eh er sich versah, stand er vor dem Königshaus. "Wo ist er?", rief er wütend, als er in das Haus eintrat. "Wo ist mein Vater?" "Legolas? Wieso schreist du denn so?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Huloros. "Wieso ich so schreie?", erzürnte sich Legolas weiter. "Dieser Narr will mich und Polaris mit allen Mitteln auseinander bringen!" Und schon erzählte Legolas Huloros alles. Huloros war ebenfalls sehr entsetzt, und konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet sein Vater, der normalerweise immer so gerecht war, mit solchen Mitteln versuchte die beiden auseinander zu bringen. "Dieses Verhalten ist echt nicht normal für ihn!", schlussfolgerte er. "Ich glaub' er ist mit Saramalis spazieren gegangen!" "Das fällt dir aber früh ein!", sagte Legolas etwas säuerlich. "Tja Legolas, du armes kleines Elbenprinzchen kriegst also auch nicht immer das was du willst!", sagte eine hämische Stimme am anderen Ende des Ganges. Legolas hatte keinen Zweifel: Dies konnte nur Trasdos sein! "Halte du dich daraus Trasdos!", sagte Huloros mahnend. "Ich lasse mir von euch nichts vorschreiben!", entgegnete Trasdos zischelnd. Legolas und Huloros wandten sich von ihm ab. "Vater kann sich auf was gefasst machen!", sagte Legolas, der nun wieder vor Zorn bebte. Er machte sich auf, in sein Zimmer, wo er ungestört überlegen konnte, wie er seinem Vater klar machen konnte, dass er nur Polaris heiraten würde. Sein Zimmer lag fast am Ende des Ganges, es war gross und er hatte viele Bögen und Pfeile hier aufbewahrt. Die Sonne schien durch die grossen, runden Fensterbögen auf den Fussboden, der an einen Waldboden erinnerte. Unablässlich wanderte Legolas in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Bis die Glocke klingelte, die anzeigte, dass es nun das Essen gab. Legolas setze sich soweit wie möglich von seinen Vater weg und ass nur etwas Lembas- Brot. "Was ist los, Legolas? Du verhältst dich heute so komisch!", fragte Thranduil nach einer Weile, und Legolas hatte bisher beim Essen kaum den Mund aufgemacht um etwas zu sagen. "Tu nicht so scheinheilig Vater! Du weißt genau was los ist!", sagte Legolas und wieder kochte er vor Zorn. "Wieso erzählst du Polaris solche Lügen?" Thranduil schien sofort zu kapieren, was sein Sohn meinte. "Das ist nur zu deinen Besten! Du heiratest Kralaia aus dem Waldreich Taldorn! Un dabei bleibt es!", rief er erzürnt. "Ich kenne diese Kralaia nicht ein mal! Und heiraten tu ich nur Polaris! Und wenn du es mir weiterhin verbietest, werde ich gehen, zusammen mit ihr!", rief Legolas, er stand nun. "Wenn du das tust, lasse ich euch suchen!", rief Thranduil und stand ebenfalls auf. "Selbst wenn du uns suchen lassen würdest, wir würden wieder fliehen!", rief Legolas und wurde immer wütender. "Oh nein , das wird dann nicht mehr gehen!", sqgte Thranduil und ein irres Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Weil ich dich und Polaris dann töten lassen werde!" Niemand sagte mehr ein Wort. Es herrschte Totenstille im Speisesaal. Legolas fasste sich als erster wieder. "Das würdest du tun?" "Oh ja, bevor du so eine heiratest töte ich dich!", rief er und er lachte verrückt auf. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief Legolas und verliess den Speisesaal. Er dachte allerdings nicht daran in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Nein, im Gegenteil, er wollte in den Stall, zu den Pferden. Er war in dem grossen Stall angekommen. Schnell suchte er nach seinem treuen Hengst Glaros. Der braune Hengst stand in einer der hinteren Boxen. Schnell hatte Legolas Glaros gesattelt und fertig für einen langen Ritt gemacht. Leise schlich er nochmals in sein Zimmer, um Pfeile und Bogen zu holen, sowie noch etwas Lembas- Brot und Wasser. "Glaubst du echt, dass Abhauen etwas bringt?", es war Yultis. Offenbar war das Essen fertig und die Tafel war aufgehoben. "Du hast ihn doch gehört! Er wird euch suchen lassen!" "Das ist mir egal! Ich will nu Polaris in Sicherheit bringen! Hast du nicht gesehn? Er ist verrückt!", zischte Legolas. "Ich weiss, er ist wirklich verrückt! Aber er wird seine Drohung sicherlich wahr machen!", entgegnete Yultis. "Ich werde Polaris nach Bruchtal schicken! Dort ist sie erst ein mal sicher!", sagte Legolas, immer noch zischend, er wollte sichergehen, dass niemand ihn hörte. "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Aber heiraten kannst du sie trotzdem nicht!", zischte Yultis zrück und ging zur Tür, m sicher zugehen, dass niemand lauschte. Legolas hatte fertig gepackt und ging nun wieder zu Glaros. Der Hengst schien zu bemerken, dqss er sich am besten leise verhielt und stand ganz regungslos hinter den dichten Bäumen, damit man ihn nicht sah. Legolas schwang sich auf den schönen Pferderücken und ritt im Schritt weg vom Königshaus. Al er dann allerdings sicher war, dass man ihn nicht hörten konnte verfiel er in einen schnellen Galopp. Schneller als er gedacht hatte, erreichte Legolas das kleine Elbendorf, in dem Polaris lebte. Er verfiel mit Glaros wieder in den Schritt. Er erreichte die Hütte, in der Polaris lebte, stieg von Glaros ab und klopfte. Zu seinem Glück öffnete Polaris die Tür. Sie fiel ihm sofort um den Hals. "Meine Familie sucht in dem Wald nach Feuerholz. Was ist? Du siehst so ernst aus!", sagte sie. "Pack' schnell ein paar deiner Sachen zusammen, du musst so schnell wie möglich weg!", erklärte er. Er erzählte Polaris alles, was Thranduil gesagt hatte, während sie schnell ein paar kleine Habseligkeiten von ihr einpackte. "Und was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht mit nach Bruchtal?", fragte sie schliesslich. "Nein, ich bleibe hier! Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist! Denn wenn wir beide plötzlich weg sind, weiss er sofort, was los ist und sucht uns! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, ich komme aber so schnell wie möglich nach!", erklärte er ihr. Ein weiteres mal küsste und umarmte sie ihn. "Beeil dich! Du wolltest doch immer mal nach Bruchtal! Nun kriegst du die Chance!", versuchte er sie aufzuheitern, denn sie schien schon wieder den Tränen nahe, und der würde es nicht ertragen können sie wieder weinen zu sehen. "Aber nicht so!, schluchzte sie. "Hör auf zu weinen und steig auf Glaros! Er wird dich sicher nach Bruchtal bringen, er kennt den Weg sehr gut!", beschwichtigte sie Legolas. Polaris stieg auf und Leolas reichte ihr den Bogen und die Pfeile. "Hier, nimm dies mit! Damit kannst du alles Böse abwehren!", sagte er. Kaum hatte Polaris Pfeile und Bogen in der Hand gloppierte Glaros auch schon los. Legolas wartete noch in der Hütte, er wollte ihrer Familie alles erklären. Nach einer ganzen Weile kamen sie dann auch: Uhilo, Polaris' Vater, Julika, Polaris'Mutter, und Garzon, Polaris' Bruder und der Elb, der Legolas früher an diesem Tag zu Polaris gebracht hatte. Legolas erklärte der Familie alles, und er machte ihr verständlich, dass Polaris Flucht im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihr das Leben zu retten. "Gut hast du daran getan, sie weg zu schicken!", sagte Grazon. "So kannst du sie nicht besuchen, und dein Vater wird nichts bemerken!" Legolas nickte und verabschiedete sich. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder im Königshaus sein, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Er war sehr traurig, dass er Polaris hatte gehen lassen müssen. Aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit.  
  
Endlich war er wieder zu Hause angekommen. Niemand der Wache hatte seine vorherige Flucht und seine jetzige Wiederkehr mitbekommen. Dies wunderte ihn, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er dieses Wunder seinen beiden lieben Brüdern zu verdanken, er musste etwas grinsen. Was die beiden wohl angestellt hatten, damit die Wachen nichts merkten?  
  
Er würde Polaris sehr vermissen, das wusste er schon sicher, aber er wusste auch, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Nur so konnte er Polaris' Leben retten. Thranduil würde vorerst gar nicht bemerken, dass Polaris weg war. Er blickte sich verträumt in seinem Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb auf Aragrons Brief hängen. Legolas wusste, dass er bald kommen würde, um hier mit seiner Frau und seinem Gefolge Rast zu machen, um anschliessend nach Bruchtal zu reisen. Legolas schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Aragron und Arwen wllten nach Bruchtal? Aber, das war ja wunderbar! So hatte er die Möglichkeit Polaris schneller als erwartet wieder zu sehen! Er müsste Aragorn und Arwen nur alles erklären! Hoffentlich würde es nicht mehr so lange dauern, bis Aragron ankam.!  
  
Kapitel 4: Kralaias Ankunft und eine schreckliche Nachricht  
  
Für Legolas stand es fest: Sobald Aragron und seine Gefolgschaft angekommen waren, würde er mit ihnen nach Bruchtal reisen! Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Er war so glücklich darüber, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, dass er sogar für einen Moment die Wut über seinen Vater vergass. Doch die Wut kehrte schon am nächsten Tag wieder. Er wachte auf, nachdem er einen wunderschönen Traum von Polaris hatte. Schnell zog er sich an, um anschliessend schnell zu frühstücken, denn er hatte keine grosse Lust seinen Vater gegenüber zu treten. Kaum hatte er sich fertig angezogen, hörte er draussen vor dem Schluss wütendes Gebrüll. Legolas seufzte, was hatte sein Vater bloss jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Hastig rannte er aus dem Schloss um nach zu sehen. Vor dem Schlosstor sah er Grazon, Polaris' Bruder, der verzweifelt versuchte an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen. Legolas eilte hinzu. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er streng, und die Wächter liessen von Grazon ab, den sie die Hände hinter den Rücken fest gebunden hatten. "Dieser Elb wollte hier in das Königshaus eindringen! Ohne Erlaubnis, mein Herr! Der König sagte uns noch gestern Abend, alle auf zu halten, die in das Königshaus eindringen wollen, ohne Erlaubnis!", erklärte einer der Wächter. "Er hat die Erlaubnis ins Königshaus zu gehen! Ich erlaube es ihn! Bindet ihn los!", befahl Legolas und die Wächter banden Grazon los. "Also, was ist los, Grazon?", fragte Legolas, als die beiden auf in den könglichen Garten gingen. "Mein Vater wurde festgenommen! Und das einzig und allein, weil er im Wald Feuerholz geholt hat!", sagte Grazon wütend! "Gestern Abend kam dein werter Herr Vater extra noch zu uns, und hat die ganze Zeit nach einem Grund gesucht ihn fest zu nehmen!" "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Legolas. "Jetzt ist er vollends durchgedreht!" "Das kannst du aber laut sagen!", stimmte Grazon zu. "Was hat deinen Vater bloss so verrückt gemacht?" "Seitdem meine Mutter verschollen ist, hat er sich so geändert! Und ausgerechnet muss er diese Saramalis heiraten!", erklärte Legolas. Grazon nickte. Grazon ging, mit dem Versprechen von Legolas, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stehe um Grazons Vater zu retten.  
  
Schnell ging Legolas in den Thronsaal seines Vaters. Thranduil sass dort auf einen grossen goldenen Sessel, ganz am Ende des Saals. Der Boden war mit einen samtenen, blutroten Teppich ausgelegt. "Vater, bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden?", schimpfte Legolas lauthals los, und ging auf seinen Vater zu. "Ich weiss nicht was du meinst, mein Sohn!", lächelte Thranduil. "Und bitte zügle deine Zunge etwas! Dieser Ton ist nicht angemessen!" "Ich rede so wie ich will!", rief Legolas. "Und anders verstehst du es ja eh nicht!" "Sag mir jetzt endlich was los ist!", sagte Thranduil, nun schon etwas wütender. "Wieso hast du Uhilo, Polaris' Vater, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit, wie Holzhacken im Wald, festgenommen?", fragte Legolas, als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ich habe ein neues Gesetz entworfen! Man darf nur noch in einen Teil des Waldes Holzhacken! Und da wo dieser Uhilo gehackt hat, war es verboten!", sagte Thranduil und lachte schallend auf. Es war aber nicht das Lachen was Legolas von ihm kannte. Es war ein verrücktes, kaltes Lachen. Legolas traute seine Ohren nicht. Was war dies nur für ein schwachsinniges Gesetz? Was brachte es ihm? "Du bist verrückt! Sei froh, dass Mutter dich so nicht sieht! Sie hätte dich dafür gehasst!", sagte Legolas. Thranduil verstummte, und seine Augen quollen aus ihren Höhlen hervor. Dies liess ihn nun eindeutig verrückt aussehen. "Wag es ja nicht, noch ein mal so etwas zu sagen!", rief er panisch. "Es ist die Wahrheit! Sie würde dich hassen! Ich hasse dich schon!", rief Legolas, bevor er sich klar wurde, was genau er da gerade gesagt hatte. "Raus hier!", rief Thranduil und verliess seinen Thron. "Geh raus hier!" Schnell ging Legolas aus dem Saal. Er hatte das ausgesprochen, was er wirklich gegenüber seinen Vater fühlte. Er hasste ihn für dass, was er ihm und Polaris antat, für dass, was er Uhilo antat und für die dämlichen Gesetzte die er einführte. Dies alles hatte seinen Entschluss noch gefestigt: Er würde zusammen mit Aagorn nach Bruchtal reisen, ob er zurückkehren würde, wusste er noch nicht. Er sass wieder ein mal in seinen Zimmer. Die Luft hier drinnen war stickig. Er stand auf und öffnete die Fenster, verliess allerdings das Zimmer, um ein wenig draussen herum zuwandern. Draussen war es heute sehr warm und am liebsten wäre Legolas nun zu dem kleinen See gegangen, an dem er sich das erste mal mit Polaris getroffen hatte, aber dies ging nun nicht mehr! Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sein Vater ihn beschatten liess, um herauszufinden, ob er sich weiterhin mit Polaris traf. Er wanderte stattdessen durch ein kleines Waldstuck nördlich vom Königshaus. Als er noch ein kleines Elbenkind war, hatte er sich oft hier aufgehalten. Er dachte an Polaris. Wie es ihr wohl ging? Sie war wahrscheinlich noch nicht in Bruchtal angekommen, sie würde wohl noch eines oder zwei Tage lang reiten müssen. Hoffentlich verlief ihre Reise gut!... Er stellte sich vor, wie sie sich freuen würde, wenn er in Bruchtal aufkreuzen würde. Er lächelte, als e sich ihr verdutztes und doch freudiges Gesicht vorstellte. Er wurde jäh aus seinen Tagträumen herausgerissen. Er hörte ein lautes Horn durch den Wald dröhnen. Einen Moment lang dachte er, es wäre das Horn, was Aragorns Ankunft ankündigte, doch dem war nicht so. Das Horn von Gondor hörte sich anders an. Schnell rannte er wieder zurück zum Königshaus, um herauszufinden, wer denn da gekommen war. Als er vor dem Königshaus stand, stockte ihm der Atem. Offensichtlich waren einige Waldelben aus dem Waldreich Taldorn angekommen. Dies erkannte er an der grossen Kutsche, mit der diese Elben anscheinend angekommen war. Auf dieser Kutsche stand in elbischen Buchstaben der Name "Taldron". In zweier- Reihen gingen etwa fünfzig Elben hinter einer hübschen, blonden Elbin her. War dies etwa Kralaia? "Was geht hier vor?", fragte er sich laut und ging nun ins Königshaus, um jemanden zu suchen, der ihm eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben könnte. Die fremden Elben hatten sich mittlerweile ebenfalls in das Königshaus begeben, immer noch in diesen zweier- Reihen aufgereiht. Legolas fiel auf, dass sie alle lange, weisse Gewänder trugen. Auch die blonde Elbin an der Spitze der Reihe hatte ein langes, weisses Gewand an. Dieses Unterschied sich allerdings nur in einen Punkt von den anderen: Ihres war mit gold bestickt und verziert. "Weißt du was hier los ist?", fragte Legolas, als er Huloros nah bei der Vorratskammer stehen sah. "Nein! Keine Ahnung!", antwortete dieser. "Diese Elben sind aus Taldron!", murrte Legolas. "Na dann liegt ja auf der Hand was hier vor sich geht!", stöhnte Huloros. "Dies wird deine Zukünftige sein!" Und er deutete auf die blonde Elbin. "Wenn das stimmt, werd ich hier noch zum Ork!", schnaubte Legolas. "Bloss nicht!", warnte Huloros. "Sie sieht ja gar nicht mal schlecht aus!" "Heiraten tu ich trotzdem nur Polaris! Davon kann mich niemand abhalten!", erklärte Legolas trotzig. "Das ist gut! Wenn du es dann endlich geschafft hast sie zu heiraten, werde ich diese Kralaia heiraten!", lachte Huloros. Auch Legolas musste Grinsen. Dies war mal wieder typisch Huloros: Aus jeder Situation, sei sie auch noch so schlecht, das Beste machen! Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund dafür, warum er seinen jüngsten Bruder so mochte. Die beiden folgten dem langen Elbenzug, der sich nun auf den Thronsaal auf machte. Die Elbin klopfte drei mal an der Tür zum Thronsaal. Einer der Wächter, die im Thronsaal zum Schutze des Königs postiert sind, öffnete die schwere Tür. Der lange Elbenzug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, gefolgt von Legolas und Huloros. "Schön Euch endlich zu sehen, Kralaia!", ertönte die Stimme Thranduils vom anderen Ende des Saals. "Die lange Reise war beschwerlich!", lächelte die Elbin. Für Legolas und Huloros war es nun offensichtlich, dass dies Kralaia sein musste. "Tut mir Leid! Aber wie ich sehe, ist mein Sohn, Legolas, Ihnen bis hierher gefolgt!", sagte Thranduil mit der Spur eines Lächelns im Gesicht. "Er war wohl neugierig!" "Ja, da hast du Recht, Vater! Nicht alle Tage hört man in unseren Waldreich ein solches Horn erklingen!", sagte Legolas und trat einige Schritte vor. Kralaia wandte sich um. "Dies ist also Legolas. Ich habe schon vieles von Ihnen gehört!", sagte sie leise. Ihr langes blondes Haar, fiel ihr über eine Schulter, und sie hatte grosse braune Augen. So wie sie war, war sie hübsch, doch nie hätte sie an Polaris' Schönheit herankommen können. "Ja, ich bin Legolas! Und was das angeht, was Sie über mich gehört haben, Elbenmaid, so möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass wahrscheinlich nicht ein mal die Hälfte davon wahr ist!" erklärte Legolas. Er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch als seine Gedanken zu Polaris geschweift waren, war er unweigerlich zusammen gezuckt. Wie es ihr wohl ging? . "Oh, von manchen Dingen wünschte ich aber, dass sie wahr sind!", sagte Kralaia mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln. Einige im Saal mussten Lachen. "Dieses Problem werden wir später erörtern!", lächelte Legolas, und damit war dieses Thema vorerst für ihn erledigt. "Gerne, mein Prinz!", erwiderte Kralaia, doch irgendetwas klang kalt in ihrer Stimme. "Herr König, meine Gefolgschaft möchte sich gerne ausruhen, ich mich übrigens auch! Wo können wir uns denn etwas ausruhen?" "Um Ihre Gefolgschaft wird sich gekümmert, keine Angst! Mein Sohn Legolas wird Sie in Ihr Zimmer führen!", erklärte Thranduil. Kralaia wandte sich um und ging geradewegs auf Legolas zu. Er nickte und zusammen verliessen sie den Saal. "So, wo ist nun mein Gemach?", fragte Kralaia spöttisch. "Ihr Gemach? Natürlich Prinzessin, ich werde es Ihnen gerne zeigen! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?", versuchte Legolas weiterhin freundlich zu bleiben. Nebeneinander gingen sie eine grosse, steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir dies alles ganz anders hier vorgestellt!", sagte Kralaia, um dass bis jetzt herrschende Schweigen zu brechen. "Ach ja, und wie?", wollte Legolas etwas verärgert wissen. "Normalerweise haust eine Königsfamilie doch in einem Schloss, und nicht in einem Haus! Oder täusche ich mich da etwa?", entgegnete sie schnippisch. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn dieses Haus nicht ihren Ansprüchen entspricht, meine Dame, aber für ein Schloss haben wir in diesem Wald keinen Platz!", sagte Legolas mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass es sich hier um ein Haus handelte und nicht um ein Schloss. Kralaia entging diese Ironie nicht. Legolas war heilfroh, als sie Kralaia's Gästezimmer erreicht hatten. "Hier ist Ihr Gemach, meine Dame!", sagte er, abermals leicht ironisch. Kralaia warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: "Wir werden heute Abend unser interessantes Gespräch fortführen mein Herr!" Legolas musste erst ein mal tief ein und aus atmen, als Kralaia die schwere Holztür hinter sich schloss. Mit so einem Biest wollte sein Vater ihn verheiraten? Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen! Er machte sich auf die Suche nach einen seiner beiden Lieblingsbrüder, um sich ein bisschen von seinen Sorgen ausruhen zu können. "Da seid ihr ja!", rief er, als er nun nach einer guten halben Stunde Suche, die beiden endlich im Garten gefunden hatte. "Ich such' euch nun schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde!" "Tut uns Leid! Aber seid dem diese Elben aus Taldorn hier sind, riecht' s im Haus nach irgendwelchen komischen ölen! Das konnten wir nicht aushalten!", entschuldigte sich Yultis. "Oh, das ist mir nicht aufgefallen! Na ja, danke für die Warnung!", lachte Legolas. "Nicht der Rede wert, und wie ist diese Kralaia so?", fragte Huloros, ebenfalls mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Also, ich denke, wenn sie will kann sie eine recht nette Elbin sein! Aber ich glaube sie ist lieber biestig und arrogant!", sagte Legolas zögernd. "Oh weh! So schlimm?", seufzte Yultis. "Nein, im Ernst, ich denke diese arrogante, biestige Art ist nur Fassade! Harte Schale, weicher Kern!", sagte Legolas wissend. "Da spricht unser allwissender Bruder!", lachte Huloros. "Sei froh, dass Trasdos das nicht gehört hat!" "Apropos, wo ist der überhaupt?", fragte Yultis ernst. "Jetzt wo du fragst, fällt mir auch auf, dass ich ihn schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen hab!", murmelte Legolas nachdenklich. "Lasst uns mal nachsehen, ob sein Pferd och da ist!" Die drei machten sich auf, um nach den Pferden sehen, und natürlich um nach Trados' Pferd zu gucken. "Sieht einer von euch Salra?", fragte Legolas und blickte wild umher, um Trasdos' schneeweisse Stute Salra zu erblicken. "Nein, ich seh' sie auch nicht!", sagte Huloros und Yultis nickte. "Komisch, lasst uns noch mal in seinem Zimmer nachsehen!", schlug Legolas vor. "Willst du wirklich darein?", fragte Yultis angewidert. "Ja, wieso nicht?", antwortete Legolas mit einer Gegenfrage. "Der hat lauter komische Sachen in seinem Zimmer stehen! Es sieht aus, wie eine dunkle Höhle!", sagte Yultis leise. "Ich habe ein mal einen Blick hinein geworfen!" "Jetzt hab dich nicht so und komm mit!", befahlen Yultis' Brüder und er fügte sich. Redend begaben sich die drei wieder ins Haus. Trasods' Zimmer befand sich auch in einem der oberen Stockwerke, in einer der dunkelsten Ecken des Hauses. "Dies mal riech ich diese Öle auch! Ist ja fruchtbar!", meinte Legolas. "Sagen wir doch!", lachten seine Brüder. Abermals stieg Legolas die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf, doch diesmal zusammen mit seinen Brüdern. Als sie an Kralaias Zimmer vorbeikamen, hörten sie sehr viele Stimmen. Anscheinend wurde in diesem Zimmer sehr viel gelacht. Stirnrunzelnd gingen die drei eine weitere Wendeltreppe hinauf. Auch diese war steinern, doch diese war mit einem grossen goldenen Teppich ausgelegt worden. Sie kamen in einen weiteren langen Gang. Auf dem Boden lagen Blätter, die von dem Bäumen abgefallen waren. An den Wänden hingen wieder Bilder, doch diesmal waren es Bilder von anderen grossen, allerdings verstorbenen, Königen. Die drei gingen bis zum Ende des Ganges, der von vorne bis hinten immer dunkler wurde. Ganz am Ende des Ganges befand sich Trasdos' Zimmer. Langsam öffneten sie die schwere Tür und schlossen sie dann wieder hinter sich. Legolas drehte sich um und sah, dass an der Innenseite der Tür viele Pfeile steckten. Veranstaltete Trasdos hier etwa Schussübungen? Er sah sich weiter in diesem Zimmer um. Die Wände waren schwarz, es kam nur wenig Licht durch die Fenster. Ein kleines Bett stand in einer der Ecken, doch es schien unbenutzt. An den Wänden standen grosse Reagle, voll mit Büchern und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein kleiner runder Tisch. Auf dem Tisch lag ein dicker Briefumschlag. Auf ihm stand: "An Saramalis, Königin von Düsterwald"  
  
"Was da wohl drin steht?", fragte sich Legolas laut. "Mach ihn halt auf!", meinte Yultis. "Der ist für Saramalis!", erklärte Huloros. "Und wenn schon? Wir geben ihr den Brief, halt nur ohne Umschlag!", meinte Yultis scheinheilig. Legolas zögerte, öffnete jedoch den Brief und las: "Liebe Mutter, Eine wichtige Aufgabe, die ich hier nicht erwähnen will, hat mich fort gerufen! Solltest du mich suchen, so suche mich in Bruchtal! So schnell ich kann, werde ich wiederkehren! Doch diese Aufgabe ist wichtig für mich! Versuche mich zu verstehen, in Liebe Trasdos!"  
  
Legolas stockte der Atem. "Bruchtal?", hauchte er. "Legolas, du weißt was das heisst?", sagte Huloros atemlos. "Ja, er weiss es! Er weiss wo Polaris ist!", sagte Legolas. "Wieso sonst sollte es ihn nach Bruchtal ziehen? Aber was will er von ihr?" "Keine Ahnung!", kommentierte Yultis. Die Glocke zum Abendessen läutete, und sie gingen hinunter. Legolas hielt immer noch den Brief in der Hand, schliesslich sollte er ihn ja an Saramalis geben. Trasos in Bruchtal, könnte eine Gefahr für Polaris darstellen! Was wenn Trasdos Thranduil erzählen würde, wo sie war? Was würde Thranduil dann machen? Sicherlich würde er eins und eins zusammen zählen, und zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Legolas Polaris gewarnt hatte. Seine Reaktion auf diese Erkenntnis wollte Legolas sich gar nicht erst ausmalen. Den ganzen Weg zum Speisesaal verfolgten ihn solche Gedanken, doch für eine kurze Zeit wurden sie aus seinem Kopf gefegt: Der Speisesaal war total umgemodelt worden. In einer Ecke des Saals standen einige Elben, die alle ein dünnes Heftchen in den Händen hielten und sangen. Offenbar ein kleiner Elbenchor. Dieser Chor, war Legolas jedoch gänzlich unbekannt. Und auch die Lieder die er sang, hatte Legolas noch nie gehört. Der Teppich im Speisesaal war verschwunden und durch nichts ersetzt worden. Der lange Speisetisch war ebenfalls verschwunden, und durch viele kleinere, runde Tischchen ersetzt worden. Auf jeden dieser Tischchen standen offenbar fünf Namenszettelchen. Die drei Brüder machten sich auf die Suche nach ihren Namenszetteln, um herauszufinden, wo sie sassen. Legolas fand seinen auf einem Tisch, der ziemlich in der Mitte des Saals stand. Er guckte, wer noch mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen sollte: Thranduil, Saramalis, Kralaia und Yultis. "Na immerhin sitzt Yultis mit bei mir!", dachte er bei sich, als er die Zettelchen geprüft hatte. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm standen Thranduil und Saramalis. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er sofort. "Wieso habt ihr den ganzen Saal umgeräumt?" "Kralaia hat mich gebeten den Saal etwas um zugestalten, damit sich ihr Gefolge wohl fühlt!", sagte Thranduil. Legolas sah sich um, und stellte fest, dass unzählige fremde Elben im Saal waren. Die Tür des Saales schwang auf und Kralaia trat ein. Sie hatte ein blutrotes Kleid an, das mit weissen und goldenen Stickereien verziert war. Sie trug um die Stirn einen dünnen, goldenen Reif, der sehr gut zu ihrer blassen Haut passte. Ihr langes blondes Haar hatte sie zusammen geflochten. Legolas wusste, dass sich Polaris niemals so eine schöne und teure Robe leisten könnte, und dass Kralaia so verboten gut aussah, aber Polaris war trotz allem die wohl schönste Elbin, in ganz Mittelerde. "Guten Abend!", sagte Kralaia leise aber deutlich. "Guten Abend, meine Schöne!", sagte Thranduil, mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Legolas nickte zum Gruss und sagte, er müsste Yultis holen gehen. Schnell hatte er ihn gefunden. "Komm mit! Du sitzt bei mir mit am Tisch!", schnaubte er ihm zu und schleifte ihn zurück zum Tisch. "Nun, da wir vollständig sind, können wir uns ja setzten!", lächelte Sramalis. Die fünf setzten sich an ihre Plätze, und alle anderen im Saal taten es ihnen gleich. Einige Elben kamen aus der Küche gewuselt und stellten viele grosse Teller, auf einen langen Tisch, der am Ende des Saals stand. Legolas verstand sofort: Selbstbedienung! Wie interessant! Auf den grossen Tellern lagen allerlei verschiedene Sachen: Natürlich Lembas- Brot, Lembas- Brot mit Fisch und anderen Belägen, dann gab es allerdings auch noch reichlich Fleischgerichte. Nach langen fünf Minuten, standen nun offenbar alle Teller auf dem Tisch. Thranduil und Saramalis erhoben sich, Legolas, Yutis und Kralaia taten es ihnen gleich und die fünf marschierten zu dem grossen Tisch, nahmen sich einen kleinen Teller, die am Rande auf dem Tisch standen und füllten diese mit den verschieden Speisen. Sie gingen wieder zurück zu ihren Tisch und setzten sich, während die anderen im Saal aufstanden und nun ebenfalls zum Tisch gingen. Legolas sass neben Kralaia und Yultis. "Legolas, wann kommen eigentlich Aragron und Frau Arwen?", fragte Thranduil beiläufig. "Bald! Ich rechne mit ihrer Ankunft morgen, oder übermorgen!", antwortete Legolas, allerdings blickte er seinen Vater nicht an. "Das ist gut! Das ist sehr gut! Dann kann Herr Aragorn dein Trauzeuge werden!", lachte Thranduil. Legolas traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Trauzeuge? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" "Ihr heiratet! Und zwar sobald Herr Aragorn da ist!", sagte Thranduil kurz angebunden. "Was meinst du wieso Kralaia hier ist?" "WAS? Das darf nicht wahr sein!", rief Legolas und einige der Elben drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um. "Bitte sei etwas leiser, mein werter Herr Sohn!", tadelte ihn Thranduil. "Ich rede so wie ich es will!", rief Legolas und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Nun guckten alle im Saal anwesenden Elben zu ihnen hinüber. "Wie kommst du dazu, diese Hochzeit einfach so zu planen?" "Ich werde dich mit Kralaia verheiraten lassen! Ob du willst oder nicht! Du wirst niemals diese Polaris heiraten können! Zu eben dieser Stunde reitet dein Halbbruder Trasdos nach Bruchtal um sie hier her zubringen! Sobald sie hier ist, wird sie zu Tode verurteilt!", sagte Thranduil kalt. Doch während er sprach, waren seine Augen aus ihren Höhlen getreten und abermals sah er verrückt aus. "W-w-wie habt ihr davon erfahren?", stotterte Legolas. Er war schockiert. Polaris sollte zu Tode verurteilt werden und dass alles nur, weil er sie so liebte. "Oh, das war ganz leicht! Hättest du dich damals besser in deiner Umgebung umgesehen, hättest du gesehen, das Trasdos sich immer ganz in deiner Nähe aufgehalten hat! Im Stall hatte er sich zu seiner Stute gesellt, in der Vorratskammer hatte er sich hinter einem der Regale versteckt! Er ist flink.!", erklärte Thranduil, abermals mit einem irren Grinsen. Mit diesen Worten brach für Legolas eine Welt zusammen. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, Polaris in Bruchtal wieder zu sehen. doch nie würde er sie wieder sehen, nur zu ihren Todesurteil! Wenn sie starb, wollte auch er nicht mehr weiterleben. Aber vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch aus den Klauen Trasdos' befreien? Vielleicht war noch nicht alles zu spät! Er musste sich beeilen. Sein Blick fiel auf Kralaia. "Frau Kralaia, es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich werde, kann und will Sie nicht heiraten! Obwohl ich weiss, dass hinter Ihrer harten Schale ein weicher Kern steckt!", sagte er zu ihr, verbeugte sich und wandte sich zum gehen. "Haltet ihn auf!", befahl Thranduil und die Wachen reagierten sofort. Legolas suchte nach seinen kleinen Elbenmlesser, welches er normalerweise zum Schnitzen immer mit hatte, doch er fand es nirgends. Er war waffenlos und konnte sich nicht verteidigen.  
  
Kapitel 5: Die Hoffnung stirbt noch vor der Liebe  
  
"Nehmt ihn fest! Nehmt ihn fest!", kreischte Thranduil, von der Mitte des Saales aus. Offensichtlich wollte er mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass Legolas Trasdos aufhielt. Ehe Legolas sich versah hatten die Wachen ihn auch schon an beiden Armen gepackt. Er war sprachlos und liess sich widerstandslos fortführen. Sollte so alles enden? Hatten er und Polaris einfach alles falsch gemacht? Gab es nun keinen Ausweg mehr? Was sollte er tun? Polaris nie wieder zu sehen- allein der Gedanke schmerzte ihn sehr und er wünschte sich, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Er merkte gar nicht, wo ihn die Wachen hinbrachten, es war ihm auch egal, dass einzige was er wollte, war Polaris zu retten, doch dies war ihm nicht möglich. Wieso musste es alles nur so enden? "Tut mir Leid, mein Herr, aber der König hat es uns befohlen!", sagte einer der Wachen und schloss Legolas hinter einen Gatter ein. Sie hatten ihn in den Keller des Hauses gebracht. In diesen Keller gab es ungefähr zehn Gefängnisse, für diejenigen Verbrecher, die noch keinen Prozess hatten. Im Moment war nur noch eine andere Zelle belegt. Die von Poalris' Vater! Er blinzelte überrascht und neugierig durch seine Gitterstäbe, um zu sehen, was denn los sei. Die Gefängnisse hier waren mit ohne Fussboden. In einer Ecke lag ein kleines Bett und in der anderen stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Am anderen Ende der Wand war ein kleines Fenster, durch dass man sehen konnte, allerdings war es auch mit Gitterstäben gesichert worden. Legolas lehnt sich gegen eine der Wände. "Hätte ich doch bloss einen Strick!", dachte er bei sich. "Dann wüsst' ich was zu tun wäre!" Als er dies dachte, betrachtete er den Haken, an dem die kleine Öllampe hing. "Alles hab ich falsch gemacht! Ich hätte sofort mit Polaris fliehen sollen!" Mit solchen weniger schönen Gedanken schlief er ein. "Legolas! Jetzt wach gefälligst auf!", zischelte eine Stimme. Müde öffnete Legolas die Augen und sah die Gesichter seiner Brüder, Huloros und Yulis, vor sich. "Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er. "Wir sind hier, um dich hier raus zu holen! Gerade eben ist der arme Uhilo verurteilt worden! Zu einer Strafe von zehn Jahren Gefängnis! Wir haben die Wachen weggeschickt, das heisst zum Wasser holen, jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit zu fliehen!", zischelte Yultis weiter. Legolas sah, wie er an dem Gatter herum friemelte. "Die Haarnadel hat er sich von Kralaia ausgeliehen! Sie ist übrigens auf unserer Seite! Sie wollte sowieso mich heiraten!", erklärte Huloros, als er Legolas' Blick folgte. Jetzt musste Legolas grinsen. Und auf ein mal fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wie sehr er seine Brüder doch mochte! "Du weißt, was du jetzt zu tun hast?", murrte Yultis, der die Stirn vor Konzentration in Falten gelegt. "Du nimmst dir das schnellste Pferd was du finden kannst und galoppierst so schnell du kannst nach Bruchtal! Und zwar ohne Unterbrechung!" "Und was ist mit euch? Vater wird auch euch einsperren!", rief Legolas. "Sei ruhig! Und nein, er wird uns nicht einsperren, wir fliehen nämlich kurzfristig in den Wald!", zischelte Yultis und endlich machte es "Klick"! Er hatte das Gatter geknackt. Legolas umarmte sie beide und zu dritt machten sie sich leise auf den Weg nach oben. Glücklicherweise trafen sie auf niemanden. Sie huschten in den Stall und Legolas begab sich sofort zu dem Pferd Julinka. Es war die schönste Stute die sie hier hatten. Sie hatte tiefschwarzes Fell und eine dünne, weisse Blesse auf dem Kopf. Ausserdem war sie ein sehr schnelles Reittier und nichts brachte sie schnell aus der Ruhe. Schnell sattelte Legolas Julinka. "Hast du nicht was vergessen?", grinste Huloros, als Legolas aufstieg, und hielt einen Köcher voller Pfeile, einen Bogen und ein langes Messer in die Höhe. "Ich glaube das kannst du gut gebrauchen!" Legolas bedankte sich für alles bei seinen Brüdern und galoppierte los, in Richtung Bruchtal. Die Bäume schienen an ihnen vorbei zu fliegen, dachte Legolas, als er auf Julinkas Rücken durch den Wald galoppierte. Er wollte über Lorien reiten. Dies war momentan der sicherste Weg, weil sich die noch lebenden Orks nicht in die Nähe dieses Waldes trauten. Julinka galoppierte so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Legolas war froh, dass diese Stute in den Stallungen von Düsterwald untergebracht war. Er ritt so schnell es Julinka konnte und erreichte Lorien nach wenigen Tagen. Mein Lembasvorrat war knapp geworden und Julinka war vollkommen schlapp und brauchte unbedingt eine Pause. Lorien war so schön wie eh und jäh, doch, so schien es Legolas, hatte es seit Galadriels Reise in den Tod (?) etwas an Glanz verloren. Legolas suchte nach einem kleinen Bach, an dem er und Julinka etwas trinken konnten. Er wurde auch schnell fündig. Ein kleiner Bach verlief nicht weit von den Grenzen des Waldes entfernt. Das Wasser war so klar, wie Polaris' Augen. Und genauso blau. Während Legolas so da sass, und ein wenig Wasser schlürfte, musste er wieder an Polaris und Trasdos denken. Hatte Trasdos Polaris schon gefunden? War er überhaupt in Bruchtal angekommen? Wenn nicht, so konnte er ihn vielleicht noch auf seinen Rückweg stellen! Hoffentlich würde er Polaris nichts antun! Wie er sie doch vermisste! Wieso musste bloss alles so schlimm kommen? . "Was tust du hier?", ertönte eine raue Stimme hinter ihm. Legolas kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Er blickte hinter sich und wen sah er da? Gimli, den Zwerg! Er stand da, in seinen Zwergenkleidern, die Axt auf den Rücken festgeschnallt, genauso, wie einen grossen, ausgebeulten Rucksack. "Gimli!", rief Legolas laut, sodass eine Vögel, die in den Baumkronen gesessen hatten, empört aufflogen. "Alter Freund! Wie geht es dir? Was machst du hier?" "Ich dachte mir, ich solle mir mal wieder sämtliche Wälder anschauen! Als nächstes wäre ich in Düsterwald eingetrudelt, obwohl die Elben da, ja die Zwerge auch nicht mögen!", grummelte Gimli, weil Legolas ihn seine Überraschung kaputt gemacht hatte. "Wenn ich im Düsterwald bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du und dein Volk sorgenlos durch ihn ziehen könnt!", lachte Legolas, doch dann fragte er sich selbst laut, ob er jemals wieder dorthin zurückkehren würde. "Wieso solltest du nicht mehr dorthin zurück?", fragte Gimli erstaunt. "Mein Vater ist ein verrückter, alter Narr! Das Beste was er für mich will, ist in Wirklichkeit dass Schlimmste!", sagte Legolas bitter. Und noch er sich versah, erzählte er Gimli alles was passiert war. Wie er Polaris kennen gelernt hatte, wie er Aragorns Brief erhielt, wie sein Vater ausgerastet war, als er erfuhr wen Legolas heiraten wollte, von Polaris' Flucht.. Gimli lauschte angespannt. Er sagte kein Wort, er schien erstaunt, entsetzt und empört. "Was die Elben in deinem Alter noch alles erleben ist schon verwunderlich!", sagte er matt, als Legolas geendet hatte. "Du zählst doch nun schon ganze 2935 Jahre, oder irre ich mich da?" "Nein, das stimmt!", stimmte Legolas ihm zu und musste grinsen. "Dies ist ein ziemlich heikler Fall, und ich werde dich nicht alleine weiterreisen lassen, du machst doch eh nur Fehler vor Aufregung!", sagte Gimli und sah Legolas an. Legolas traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte er doch für wunderbare Freunde! Gimli schien zu erraten, was er dachte und sagte nur: " Das tu ich nur, damit ich die Schönheit der Dame Polaris auch ein mal zu Gesicht bekomme!" Allerdings musste er dabei lächeln. "Und was ist mit deinen Reiseplänen?", fragte Legolas scherzhaft ernst. "Ach die! Die sind total unwichtig, wenn es um die Rettung einer angeblich so schönen Dame geht!", rief Gimli. "Was geht hier vor?", diesmal sprach weder Legolas, noch Gimli. Nein, es war ein Elb, den die beiden nicht kannten. "Wer seid Ihr? Und was wollte Ihr?" "Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, der Sohn Thranduils, und dies ist Gimli Gloinssohn!", sagte Legolas laut. "Herr Legolas, aus dem Düsterwald? Ich habe von Ihrer Freundschaft zu einem Zwerg gehört, aber müssen Sie den gleich in unseren Wald bringen?", entgegnete der Elb schroff. "Ich war schon ein mal hier! Ein paar Jahre ist es her! Damals standen ich und all meine Gefährten in der Gunst der Frau Galadriel!", rechtfertigte sich Gimli. "Galdriel ist nun nicht mehr die Herrin des Waldes! Schon vor ein paar Jahren ist sie gegangen! Heute gibt es nur noch Celeborn, ihr Ehegatte!", erklärte der Elb überflüssigerweise. "Er ist uns sicherlich auch nicht abgeneigt!", sagte Gimli Zorn funkelnd. "Selbst wenn es so wäre, möchte ich jetzt Eure Absichten erfahren!", offensichtlich litt dieser Elb unter enormer Gereiztheit. "Ich reise hier durch die Wälder, und mein Freund Legolas ist auf einer privaten Mission unterwegs, bei der ich ihm jetzt helfen werde!", erklärte Gimli. "So sei es denn! Nur, lassen Sie mich sagen, Herr Zwerg, Zwerge sind in unseren Wald nicht mehr willkommen! Die Zeiten ändern sich! An Ihrer Stelle würd ich nicht auf Galadriels Worte hören, sie zählen hier nichts mehr!", sagte der Elb, etwas Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Sie sagte immer, 'Das grosse Zeitalter der Elben ist vorüber!' Dies mag sein, doch sollten die verbleibenden Elben wenigstens Frieden mit den Zwergen schliessen!", sagte Legolas. Gimli grinste ihn stolz an. "Dies mag Ihre Meinung sein, Herr Prinz! Ich lass Sie beide ziehen, weil ich errate was Euere private Mission ist!", sagte der Elb und wandte sich ab. "Doch um Hilfe bitte ich Euch, Prinz! Kommt so schnell Sie es können zurück! Helfen Sie uns!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort war der Elb von Dannen gezogen. "Komische Kerle gibt es auch bei den Elben! Aber wir haben keine Zeit lange darüber zu diskutieren, wir müssen eine Schönheit retten!", murrte Gimli. "Ja, du hast Recht! Los, wir reiten weiter!", sagte Legolas nachdenklich, und setzte Gimli vor sich auf Julinkas Rücken. Schnell ritten sie weiter, so schnell, wie es der feuchte Waldboden zuliess. Legolas war froh, dass er nun Gimli bei sich hatte, der ihm Gesellschaft und grosse Hilfe leisten konnte. Knapp vier Jahre hatten die beiden sich nicht mehr gesehen, damals war ihre Freundschaft etwas Besonderes und war es heute immer noch. Ein Elb und ein Zwerg befreundet? Wo die beiden Völker sich doch so gar nicht mochten? Wie aussergewöhnlich. Gimli erzählte Legolas einiges, was er seit dem Ende des Ringkrieges erlebt hatte, soweit es ging, denn Julinka galoppierte rasend schnell und Gimli mochte das Reiten immer noch nicht. Gimli war mit einigen Freunden in die Minen Morias gegangen, um die restlichen Orks zu beseitigen, und um die Leichen der Zwerge dort u begraben. Er dachte ausserdem an einen Wiederaufbau Morias. Er wollte aus Moria wieder die schöne Mine machen, die sie einst war. Allerdings noch etwas prunkvoller, mit viel gold und silber. Ausserdem dachte er schon lange darüber nach, für Legolas die passende Elbin zu suchen- aber das war nun ja nicht mehr nötig! "Wieso wolltest du denn eine Elbin für mich suchen?", fragte Legolas. "Nun ja, ich hatte überhaupt nichts von einer Verlobung von dir gehört, deshalb. Ich wollt' dir was Gutes tun!", lachte er. Legolas musste trotz all seinem Problemen auch lachen. Doch es war ein gequältes Lachen, ein Lachen, dass aufgesetzt wirkte, einfach unglaubwürdig. "Die Sache geht dir ziemlich nah!", sagte Gimli, als sie Julinka eine kleine Pause gönnen mussten. "Ja, Polaris ist meine grosse Liebe! Ich werde sie nicht Trasdos und meinem verrückten Vater überlassen!", sagte Legolas. "Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät.!", murmelte Legolas wenig später. "Eine Woche reiten wir nun schon, aber Trasdos ist uns um einiges voraus! Er wird mittlerweile in Bruchtal seien! Er muss es sein! Wir werden erst in ein oder zwei Tagen dort eintreffen!" "Wir werden ihn finden, noch bevor er im Düsterwald ist!", sagte Gimli laut. "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich suche weiter, weil ich sie suche, weil ich es nicht wahr haben will, aber Hoffnung habe ich keine mehr!", sagte Legolas sehr leise. "Da sagt noch mal einer, Elben wären so wunderbare Wesen!", knurrte Gimli. "Da stehst du, ein Elb, gross und schlank, mit einem schönen, blassen Gesicht! Doch deine eigentliche, elbische Schönheit ist gewichen! Geb die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass bekommt dir nicht gut!" Legolas blickte ihn an. Dieser Zwerg sah immer, in jeder Situation, einen kleinen Lichtfleck. Doch er selber sah keinen mehr. So lange suchten sie nun schon nach Polaris und Trasdos, doch kein Zeichen der beiden haben sie bis jetzt gesehen! Das hiess, Trasos musste einen anderen Weg genommen haben. Trasdos musste schon in Bruchtal angekommen sein, ob er vielleicht schon auf der Rückreise ist? Mit Polaris? "Legolas, ich bin mir sicher, Polaris geht es gut!", sagte Gimli, und seine Stimme klang beinahe väterlich. "Komm, wir reiten jetzt weiter!" Legolas erstaunte der Eifer des Zwergs, aber das zeichnete Gimli aus! Er war eben ein Freund, der in allen Lebenslagen zu helfen versuchte. Schnell hatten sie aufgesessen und galoppierten über die flache Ebene, auf der sie nun waren. Links und rechts von ihnen, standen viele Bäume, die sehr alt aussahen aber auch entsprechend gross waren. Julinka war wieder bei Kräften und sie preschte nur so über die Ebene. Legolas konnte es kaum fassen, so schnell war Julinka. Er war in heller Begeisterung und rief ihr in der elbischen Sprache zu, dass sie ein sehr tolles Tier sei. Dies schien sie nur noch mehr zu beflügeln. Doch Legolas' Begeisterung wurde jäh eine Unterbrechung geboten. Der Grund dafür, war ein grosser Pfeilhagel, der sich aus dem Nichts über sie ergoss. Weder Gimli noch Legolas hatten damit gerechnet und Julinka schien nun völlig ausser Kontrolle zu sein. Legolas betrachtete die Pfeile im Vorbeifliegen genauer. Es waren ganz klar Orkpfeile! Was sollten sie nun tun? "Gimli, das sind Orkpfeile!", rief er. Und Gimli brach in eine Schimpfkanonade gegen Orks aus. Julinka war ausser sich, sie galoppierte wie verrückt los, doch als ein Pfeil nur ganz knapp an ihren Kopf vorbeisurrte bäumte sie sich auf. Gimli und Legolas fielen von ihren Rücken. Die Orks ergriffen ihre Chance und schossen etliche Pfeile auf Julinka los. Einige flogen daneben aber die meisten trafen ihr Ziel und Julinka wurde zusehends verletzter. Man würde nichts mehr für sie tun können. Und als ob die Orks nur auf den baldigen Tod Julinkas gewartet hätten, brachen sie nun aus den Gebüschen hervor. Es waren nicht sehr viele, es waren um die hundert. "Mit denen werden wir fertig, stimmt's?", fragte Gimli. "Ja!", antwortete Legolas, mehr um sich Mut zu machen. Die Orks zogen ihre langen Klingen hervor und auch Legolas und Gimli zogen ihre Verteidigungsapparate. Legolas hielt das lange Messer fest in der Hand. Wieso musste in letzter Zeit eigentlich alles schief gehen? Die Orks fackelten nicht lange und stürmten auf sie los. Gimli und Legolas schlugen sich beträchtlich. Diese Orks schienen schwach zu sein. Legolas und Gimli säbelten einen nach dem anderen nieder. Doch auf ein mal hörte Legolas ein würgendes Geräusch hinter sich. Rasch drehte er sich um. Einer der Orks, hatte Gimli fes in der Hand, ein anderer hatte seine Klinge gezückt, bereit um Gimli zu erstechen. Legolas raste los. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass so ein stinkender Ork Gimli töten würde. Der Ork mit der Klinge wandte sich um, offenbar hatte er einen solchen Angriff erwartet. Noch ehe Legolas recht wusste, was geschah, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Er hielt sich die Hand auf die Wunde, nachdem der Ork seine Klinge herausgezogen hatte. Legolas ging in die Knie und kippte um. Dies war das Ende. Niemlas würde er Polaris wieder sehen. Julinkas Tod war umsonst, Gimlis Treue ebenfalls. Er würde sterben. Er schloss die Augen, doch es wurde nicht dunkel um ihn herum. Ein gleissend helles Licht erschien ihm. Ein Schatten bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Es war eine grosse, blonde Elbin. Sie hatte dieselben Augen wie Legolas. "Mutter!", hauchte er nur. Doch die Elbin bückte sich über ihn und streichelte ihm seine Stirn. "Deine Aufgabe hier ist noch nicht beendet, mein Sohn!", sagte sie mit klarer, sanfter Stimme. "Ich habe Gandalf, Galdriel und Frodo gesehen! In Valinor! Sie sagen, deine Mission ist noch lange nicht zu ende! Geb' dir Mühe mein Sohn!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab. Legolas konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Mutter war in Valinor, bei Frodo, Gandalf und Galdariel. Sie war so schön wie sie damals auch gewesen war. Er würde die Mission zu ende bringen! Die Mission, Polaris zu retten, Polaris zu lieben und zu heiraten. dies war seine Mission, für das jetzige Leben. Er raffte sich auf, fasste sein langes Messer und sah, wie Gimli kämpfte. Fünf Orks waren noch übrig. Rasch rannte Legolas auf sie los. Zusammen mit Gimli hatte er die fünf schnell besiegt. Gimli konnte nicht glauben, dass Legolas noch lebte. "Aber er hat dir das Schwert doch genau in den Bauch gerammt! Aber du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du lebst!", rief er. Legolas war sehr erschöpft, die Wunde war tiefer als er nach der Erscheinung seiner Mutter gedacht hatte. Doch er raffte sich abermals auf, und ging zusammen mit Gimli zu Fuss weiter. Traurig betrachtete er Julinka. So musste also das schönste Pferd Düsterwalds sterben. Zum Glück würde sein Vater das nicht all zu schnell erfahren. Es konnte nicht mehr weit bis nach Bruchtal sein. Der Meinung war Gimli auch. "Bald müssen wir doch etwas davon zu sehen bekommen!", rief er immer wieder. Sie durchquerten einen Wald, der sehr einladend und schön aussah. Dies war der Wald, in dem sich Bruchtal befand. Legolas brach fast unter der Last seiner selbst ein. Gimli und er hatten sie notdürftig verbunden und mit einigen Kräutern bedeckt. Legolas hielt sich die eine Hand auf die Wunde, die andere hing lasch neben ihm. Hoffentlich, so dachte er sich, war alles nicht umsonst!  
  
Kapitel 6: Die Suche geht weiter  
  
Legolas und Gimli schleppten sich durch den holprigen aber schönen Wald. Legolas stolperte immer öfter über Baumwurzeln, weil es nicht mehr klar sehen konnte. "Diese Klinge war sicherlich voller Gift! Normalerweise helfen solche Kräuterumschläge!", sagte Gimli, als Legolas über eine Baumwurzel fiel, die er glatt übersehen hatte. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Kleidung war dreckig. Legolas ähnelte nun nicht mehr im Entferntesten einem schönen Elb. Gimli packte ihn am Oberarm und zog Legolas hoch, der sich mühen musste nicht umzukippen. Sie stolperten weiter durch den Wald, noch immer hatten sie Bruchtal nicht gesichtet. Legolas würde in dieser Nacht nicht weiterlaufen können, deshalb suchte Gimli etwas Feuerholz und entzündete dieses. Legolas lag da, die Augen geschlossen, schwer atmend und sich den Bauch haltend. "Ich schaffe es nicht mehr!", stöhnte er schwerfällig. "Polaris zu retten war ein unmögliches Unterfangen!" "Sag' so was nicht! Denk an das, was deine Mutter dir sagte!", rief Gimli erschrocken. "So darfst und wirst du nicht sterben!" "Deine Zuversicht möchte' ich haben!", sagte Legolas leise. "Wir werden es nicht schaffen!" "Nun hör' mir aber mal zu! Wenn ich sage, dass.", mitten im Satz brach er ab. Auch Legolas hörte, was ihn verstummen liess. Von der Ferne her hörte er ein Horn, ein schönes Lied erklang von dort, wo dass Horn schallte. Er hatte dieses Lied erst ein mal gehört, in Gondor. Es war ein Lied, welches nur von Leuten aus Gondor gespielt oder gesungen wurde! So viel hatte er damals über dieses Lied erfahren. Aber wer aus Gondor würde dieses Lied spielen? Wer aus Gondor war hier? Dies konnte doch nur einer sein! Aragorn! "Was macht Aragorn hier?", fragte Legolas heiser. Gimli sah ihn verständnislos an. "Aragorn?" "Ja, er wollte mit Arwen und seinem Gefolge Bruchtal besuchen! Ich hätte ihn nicht so schnell erwartet!", erklärte Legolas leise. "Aber das ist ja wunderbar!", rief Gimli und ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso, stürmte er los in die Richtung aus der das Horn erschallte. Legolas konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Alles tat ihm weh. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald sterben, sehr bald! Selbst seine Mutter würde ihn nun nicht mehr retten können. Er dachte nach. An all diejenigen, die ihm je etwas bedeutet haben: Aragron, sein guter Freund, Gandalf der Weisse, die Hobbits, Gimli, sein Freund, der alles mit ihm durchstehen würde, seine Mutter die nun in Valinor ruhte, sein Vater, als er noch gutherzig und liebevoll war, und seine beiden Brüder. Zum Schluss wanderten seine Gedanken zu Polaris. Die Elbin, die er heiraten wollte, die erliebte und sie bis in den Tod hinaus immer lieben wird, die er retten will, für die er durch Feuer und Hölle gegangen wäre. Polaris, die in höchster Gefahr war, die dem Tode fast genauso nahe stand wie er, nur sie wusste es noch nicht. Polaris durfte nicht sterben, sie war zu wichtig, zu schön, zu liebevoll, zu gut um zu sterben. das würde er nicht zulassen, doch was sollte er tun? . Seine Augen schlossen sich und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel, dunkler als die Nacht. Dunkler, als alles andere. Er schien zu fallen, sehr tief zu fallen. Durch Feuer, Eis und Wasser, nichts hielt seinen Sturz auf, so schien es ihm. Aus der Dunkelheit wurde kaum merklich Licht. Erst nur ein kleiner Strahl doch bald schon ein dicker Balken. Legolas konnte sehen, dass er immer noch fiel, durch die Hölle und dem Himmel, so schien es ihm, das Licht wurde stärker, schon bald sah es aus, wie eine Sonne. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten. Er konnte verschwommene Umrisse eines Menschen erkennen. Eine Hand erschien wie aus dem Nichts und sie fing ihn auf.. "Er lebt!", rief jemand. Er kannte diese Stimme. Es war die Stimme Aragrons. Um ihn herum ertönten Freudenschreie. Einer gehörte sicherlich zu Gimli. Langsam öffnete Legolas die Augen, und tatsächlich sah er in das Gesicht Aragorns, seines guten Freunde. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er leise. Er bemerkte, dass sein Kopf auf Aragorns Schoss lag. Sie waren noch immer tief im Wald. Aragorn war etwas gealtert und sein Haar war schon etwas grauer geworden, doch noch immer strahlte er etwas Königliches aus. "Bruchtal besuchen!", sagte er und lächelte Legolas an. "Du warst ja nicht im Düsterwald! Und sag mal, was ist mit deinem Vater los, der sieht so komisch aus?" "Dies ist eine lange Geschichte!", sagte Legolas. "Dann erzählst du sie mir besser erst morgen! Du brauchst Ruhe!", sagte Aragorn und zog Legolas auf die wackligen Beine. Er stützte ihn und führte ihn zu einem grossen, weissen Pferd. Legolas hievte sich selbst mit Schwierigkeiten hoch, war aber froh, dass er nicht laufen musste. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Gimli sich vor Aragorn auf das Pferd gesetzt hatte. Hinter Aragorn stand ein schwarzes Pferd, auf dem Arwen sass, sie sah so schön aus, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Allerdings stellte Legolas fest, dass noch einige andere bekannte Gesichter da waren. Éowyn und Faramir, Merry und Pippin, die beiden heiteren Hobbits, éomer. Er traute seine Augen nicht und dachte er hätte sich getäuscht, denn als er sich noch ein mal umdrehte, waren da keine mehr, nur noch Arwen, die ihn zunickte. "Sei gegrüsst Arwen!", sagte Legolas, doch während er sprach fühlte er einen kleinen Stich in der Kehle. "Du solltest nicht so viel reden, mein Guter, die Medizin, die dir gegeben wurde, juckt sehr im Hals, soweit ich weiss!", sagte sie lächelnd und auch Legolas grinste. Sie ritten weiter. Legolas konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Zum Glück war Aragorn weitergefahren und hatte nicht im Düsterwald gewartet. Hatten Huloros und Yultis ihn vielleicht alles erklärt? Hatten sie ihn gleich weitergeschickt? Legolas begriff erst langsam, dass er nun doch noch die kleine Chance hatte, Polaris retten zu können, selbst wenn Trasdos sich nun schon auf den Rückweg vorbereiten würde. Bruchtal konnte nicht mehr fern sein, denn gerade passierten sie den Bruinen. Und tatsächlich, nach einigen Stunden, konnten sie Bruchtal sehen. Es lag da, wie gemalt. "Legolas, komm! Ich möchte etwas mit dir reden!", rief Aragorn und Legolas ritt zu ihm. "Deine Brüder haben mir alles gesagt!", sagte Aragorn. "Ist es wahr, was sie sagen? Thranduil will dich und Polaris töten?" "Vater ist verrückt geworden!", antwortete Legolas mit einer ungewohnt kratzigen Stimme. "Und diese Polaris, wie ist sie so?", fragte Aragron beiläufig musste aber grinsen. "Sie ist eine wundervolle Elbin! Und ich sage dir, ich werde nur sie heiraten!", entgegnete Legolas, der jetzt erst bemerkte, dass Gimli vor Aragorn eingeschlafen war. "Er ist sehr müde! Hat sich aber wacker geschlagen! Er sagte, du seiest verwundet und würdest womöglich bald sterben!", sagte Aragron, als er Legolas' Blick folgte. "Er kam in unsere Richtung gerannt!" "Er ist ein guter Freund! Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr hier!", sagte Legolas wahrheitsgetreu. Aragron nickte. "Bald wirst du deine Polaris wieder sehen!... Hoffentlich!", lächelte er. "Ja, hoffentlich!", erwiderte Legolas. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das, was sie in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hatten, und Legolas erfuhr, dass Aragron's und Arwen's Sohn Mithalf vier Jahre alt war, und sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Gefolgschaft aufhielt. Ohne wirklich zu bemerken, wie lange sie sich schon unterhielten standen sie plötzlich vor den Toren Bruchtals. Sie ragte in den Himmel hinauf, und waren geschlossen. "Hallo, ist hier jemand?", rief Aragorn, weil nach einigen Minuten niemand kam; um das Tor zu öffnen. Sie hörten eilige Schritte und ein grosser Elb, mit braunem Haar und Augen stand vor ihnen. "Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?", fragte der Elb. "Nun ganz einfach in dem Sie uns hier einlassen! Ich bin Aragron, König von Gondor, Frau Arwen reist mit mir! Dies ist Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und Gimli, Gloinssohn!", sagte Aragron und der Elb öffnete das quietschende Tor. Einer nach dem anderen ritten sie hindurch. Bruchtal sah so schön aus wie es es schon immer getan hatte. Ein paar Stallburschen kamen aus dem Stall angerannt und nahmen ihnen die Pferde ab. Legolas sah sich um, aber er sah keine Polaris. Zusammen mit Aragorn betrat er die grosse, freundliche Halle des Hauses. Doch auch hier war sie nicht. "Aragron! Arwen! Legolas! Gimli!", rief jemand. Es war Silmar, der Bruder Arwens und der weise Halbelb. "Vater, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und lachte ihn an. "Mir geht es gut, und euch?", fragte er. "Um mich und Aragorn brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen! Versorge lieber zuerst Legolas und beantworte all seine Fragen!", erklärte Arwen ihren Vater. Er wandte sich zu Legolas und sah, dass er verletzt war. Zusammen verliessen sie die Halle und betraten einen hellen, runden Raum. "Was hast du gemacht, Legolas? Wie hast du diese Verletzung gekriegt?", fragte er, als er die Wunde auf Legolas' Bauch sah. "Es war ein Ork!", sagte er nur und besah sich die Wunde. Sie sah nicht besonders appetitlich aus . Sie hatte sich entzündet, und überall hatte er grosse, blutunterlaufene Flecke. Die Wunde war tief, und sie fühlte sich heiss an. "Dies ist irgendein orkisches Gift! Deswegen hast du diese Flecke! Ich werde dir dies Tinktur hier geben!", sagte Silmar und hielt eine kleine Flasche mit rotem Inhalt hoch. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und tupfte mit einem Tuch etwas von der Tinktur auf Legolas' Wunde die Flecke. "Elrond, hast du Polaris geshen?", fragte Legolas unvermittelt. "Polaris? Ich kenne keine Polaris! Aber jetzt wo du fragst, vor ein paar Tagen war dein Halbbruder Trasdos hier und fragte ebenfalls nach einer Polaris!", sagte Silamr. "Sie war nicht hier? Bist du dir da sicher, Silmar?", fragte Legolas ungeduldig, das konnte ha nicht wahr sein! "Sie war sicherlich nicht da! Das einzige was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, ist das ein braunes, herrenloses Pferd bei uns eingetrudelt ist!", dachte Silmar nach. "Kann ich dieses Pferd sehen?", fragte Legolas sofort und alle Hoffnungen auf ein Wiedersehen mit Polaris schwanden. "Natürlich, ich werde ihn dir zeigen! Wenn du willst, zeig ich dir auch sein Zaumzeug!", meinte Silmar. Legolas zog sich wieder vollständig an, und zusammen verliessen sie den runden Raum. Sie gingen in den Stall. So viele Pferde hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Legolas sah sich um, und tatsächlich, in der hinteren Box stand er- Glaros. Legolas fiel aus allen Wolken. Polaris war nie hier angekommen, Glaros war herrenlos hier hergekommen. In der Ecke standen Sattel und Zügel. Legolas ging darauf zu. Es war das Zaumzeug, welches er Polaris mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Er betrachtete traurig den Sattel, doch als er genauer hinsah, sah er einen Zettel aus der kleinen Satteltasche ragen. Er nahm sich den Zettel.  
  
"Wer auch immer diesen Zettel liest, er möge ihn an Legolas von Düsterwald geben! Ich, Trasdos von Düsterwald, habe Frau Polaris in meiner Gewalt! Ich werde nicht mit ihr nach Düsterwald zurückkehren! Ich verrate nicht, wo ich mich aufhalte! Niemand wird mich und Polaris finden können! Sie ist mein! Se wird es auch für immer und ewig bleiben! Versucht gar nicht erst, sie oder mich zu finden!- Trasdos"  
  
Legolas konnte es nicht fassen! Trasdos hatte Polaris entführt! Wo sollte das bloss enden? Wieso nur hatte es alles so schlimm kommen müssen? Er hatte alles falsch gemacht! Er würde Polaris nie wieder sehen! So wollte er nicht leben! Er wollte nicht ohne sie leben, was würde sein Leben dann noch für einen Sinn ergeben? Es war ihm egal, was seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte! Es war einfach nur ein Traum, mehr nicht! Er stürmte in das grosse, einladende Haus, doch er wandte seine Schritte nicht in den Raum in dem viel geredet wurde, sondern in ein grosses, dunkles Zimmer. Er machte sich Selbstvorwürfe: Wieso nur war er so dumm gewesen und hatte nicht daran gedacht, wie oft Trasdos doch gesagt hätte, Polaris sei so schön! Hoffentlich hatte Trasdos Polaris nichts angetan! Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut! Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie leiden würde! Er konnte es auch nicht ertragen, dass sie nun zusammen mit Trasdos leben musste, auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte. Er wusste, dass sie so nicht leben wollte und dies war Grund genug für ihn sich umzubringen. Eine unglückliche Polaris, die weit weg von ihm lebte, konnte er nicht ertragen, es war ein Gefühl des Leidens, des Schmerzes, welches er fühlte, als er sich ausmalte, wie und wo Polaris nun mit Trasdos war. Es klopfte an der Tür und Aragron und Gimli traten ein. "Wir haben eine überraschung für dich!", lächelte Gimli. Einen verrückten Moment lang, glaubte Legolas, dass es Polaris sein könnte, die nun im Türrahmen erscheinen würde, doch dem war nicht so. Statt Polaris standen da: éowyn und Faramir. Éomer, Pippin, Merry und Sam, die alten Gefährten, die zusammen mit ihm im Ringkrieg gekämpft hatten. Natürlich freute sich Legolas sie alle wieder zu sehen. Er mochte sie alle sehr, doch der Frust und die Trauer die er in sich spürte überwogen und er hielt sich zurück, als gefeiert wurde. Aragorn bemerkte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, sagte aber nichts. Klangheimlich verschwand Legolas aus dem Raum. Er wollte allein sein, ungestört über alles nachdenken. Er ging in den Garten Bruchtals. Es war wunderschön hier. Doch auch die Schönheit des Gartens, liessen Legolas seinen Frust nicht vergessen. Er zog ein kleines Messer aus einer seiner Taschen hervor. Er hielt es sich an seinen Arm. Er hatte schon von einigen Menschen und Elben gehört, die sich auf diese Weise das Leben nahmen. Er führte das Messer immer näher an seine Adern. Die Klinge berührte seine Haut. Bald, bald würde es vollbracht sein. "Was machst du denn da?", rief jemand hinter ihm, Legolas war so erschrocken und überrascht, das Messer fallen liess. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer da war, doch es war niemand da. Er war sich sicher, das diese Stimme der von Polaris' verblüffend ähnlich war. "Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Sie ist doch so weit weg!", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Legolas? Mit wem redest du denn?", diesmal war es Aragorn. "Mit mir selbst!", entgegnete Legolas völlig durch den Wind. "Das hast du doch früher nicht gamacht!", lachte Aragorn. "Und wo ist nun diese Polaris? Und was hast du jetzt schon wieder mit deinem Arm angestellt?" Langsam kam er auf Legolas zu. "Polaris ist nicht hier!... ", Legolas berichtete Aragorn alles, und Aragorn hörte ihm zu ohne Unterbrechung. "Und deswegen wolltest du dich umbringen!", sagte er und deutete auf Legolas' Arm. "Legolas, denk dran: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt! Wir werden sie suchen gehen!" "Was gibt es denn da jetzt noch zu hoffen? Glaros ist vor Tagen hier alleine angekommen! Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert ist! Was sollen wir denn jetzt noch tun, wir werden sie nie finden!", sagte Legolas laut. "Sieh das nicht zu schwarz! Wie oft haben wir schon in der Vergangenheit vor aussichtslosen Situationen gestanden? Und wie oft haben wir diese gemeistert? Wir werden auch das schaffen!", ermutigte Aragorn Legolas. "Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo Trasdos sein könnte!", erwiderte Legolas. "Wir werden uns von Glaros dorthin führen lassen, wo Trasdos ihn verliess und von dort aus deuten wir die Spuren!", erklärte Aragorn.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es einen Versuch wert, aber es gibt keine Hoffnung!", meinte Legolas. "Früher hast du nicht so gedacht!", murmelte Aragorn. "Und keine Widerrede! Wir werden uns morgen auf den Weg machen! Glaros wird uns schon richtig führen und dann werden wir die beiden auch wieder finden!" Für Aragorn stand es fest, und Legolas dachte nach. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht! Vielleicht könnte Glaros sie wirklich wieder in die richtige Richtung führen. Dann hatte er vielleicht doch noch die Chance Polaris wieder zu sehen. Angetrieben von diesem Gedanken ging er auf sein Zimmer um ein paar Sachen zusammen zupacken. Natürlich wieder seinen Bogen und viele Pfeile. Als er so in dem kleinen aber trotzdem schönen und hellen Zimmer herumging, glaubte er eine Stimme zu hören. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die er vorhin gehört hatte. Es war Polaris' Stimme, da gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. "Hilf' mir! Gib' die Hoffnung nicht auf!", hauchte sie. Legolas fühlte sich komisch. Wieso konnte er Polaris' Stimme hören? Sie war doch so weit weg! Und was sollte das heissen? "Gib' die Hoffnung nicht auf!" ? Hiess das, dass sie noch am Leben war, dass es ihr noch gut ging?  
  
Am nächsten Tag, war Legolas schnell auf den Beinen. Auch Aragorn war sehr früh wach. "Bist du bereit, mein Freund?", fragte er, als Legolas im Frühstückssaal auftauchte. "Sicher!", antwortete Legolas mit einem Lächeln. "So kenn ich dich!", kommentierte Aragorn. "Aber glaubt ihr, ich lass' euch alleine gehen?", fragte Gimli empört, der noch gestern Nacht von Aragorn eingeweiht worden war. "Nein, du darfst natürlich mit!", lachte Aragorn. "Und was ist mit mir?", rief Arwen aufgebracht und éowyn nickte. "Wir wollen auch mit!" "éowyn, Arwen? Ich glaube nicht, dass euch das bekommen wird!", meinte Aragorn. "Oh doch, das wird uns bekommen! Wir wollen auf jeden Fall mit!", lachte éowyn. "Und wieso wollt ihr unbedingt mit?", grummelte Gimli. "Wir sind ja nicht die einzigen, die mit wollen!", lachte Arwen. "Da sind noch drei kleine Leute, die ebenfalls mit wollen!" Aus einer Ecke traten drei kleine Geschöpfe, grade mal um die neunzig Zentimeter klein. Es waren Merry, Pippin und Sam. "Tja, wir lassen uns eben kein Abenteuer mehr entgehen!", grinste Merry und Sam und Pippin nickten. Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn guckten sich an. "Arwen, éowyn, ihr bleibt hier! Die Hobbits können mit!", meinte Aragorn. "Wieso?", fragte Arwen schroff. "Das ist zu gefährlich! Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!", erklärte Aragorn trocken und offenbar war das Gespräch damit für ihn beendet. Die Hobbits, Legolas und Gimli verliessen zusammen mit ihm den Raum und gingen in den Stall um sich ihre Pferde zu nehmen. "Legolas, du nimmst wohl am Besten Glaros! Sag' ihm, wo wir hinwollen!", meinte Aragorn und Legolas ging auf seinen grossen Hengst zu. "Ganz ruhig, mein Junge! Du musst uns wohin fürhen!", sagte er leise in der schönen elbischen Sprache. "Du weißt doch noch, wo dich deine frühere Reiterin hat gehen lassen müssen? Führe uns dorthin!" Der Hengst scheute ein wenig, doch Legolas beruhigte ihn schnell wieder. Glaros zitterte jedoch noch am ganzen Leib, und als Legolas ihn satteln wollte, machte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Ich glaube, du solltest ihn ohne das alles reiten!", meinte Gimli, der zusah. "Denk ich auch! Reitest du dann bei Aragorn mit?", entgegnete Legolas. "Ja, mach ich!", sagte Gimli, und Legolas führte Glaros aus dem Stall. Schnell sprang er auf den Pferderücken und griff die Mähne des Pferdes. Glaros schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Einer nach dem anderen kamen seine Freunde: Aragorn und Gimli, zusammen auf einem schneeweissen Pferd, Merry auf einem kleineren, schwarzen Pferd, Pippin auf einem ebenfalls kleinen aber braunem Pferd und Sam, auf einem kleinen weissen. Die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung. Legolas und Aragorn ritten an der Spitze des Zugs und Legolas hatte Glaros bereits gesagt, wo er sie hinführe sollte. Glaros führte sie nach Norden und Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas unterhielten sich ein wenig. "Hoffentlich sind dort keine Orks!", meinte Aragorn. "Wir sind nicht besonders viele!" "Wir haben zu zweit um die hundert Orks geschlagen!", meinte Gimli. "Da werden wir das zu sechst erst recht können!" "Was aber, wenn es weit mehr als hundert Orks sind?", erwiderte Legolas. "Dann haben wir einen richtigen kleinen Spass!", grummelte Gimli. "Oh ja, sicherlich! Die Orks sind seit dem Sturze Saurons immer bösartiger geworden!", meinte Aragorn bedenklich. "Nun seht das mal alles nicht so schwarz!", rief Merry. "Genau! Wenn wir Orks begegnen werden wir kämpfen und sie vernichtend schlagen!", pflichtete ihm Sam bei. "Ich mag keine Orks!", sagte Pippin kleinlaut. "Niemand mag Orks, Pip!", meinte Merry nur. "Ausserdem solltest du ja jetzt auch daran gewöhnt sein, wie blutrünstig und gefährlich die sind!", sagte Sam. "Danke, ihr macht mir ja richtig Mut!", entgegnete Pippin und der ironische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Die anderen mussten lachen. Und während sie so lachten hörte Legolas wieder Polaris' Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Hilf' mir! Hilf' mir, es dauert nicht mehr lange bis.!", rief sie. Die Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören. Sie klang schwach, als brauchte Hilfe. Legolas verzerrte das Gesicht. Was hatte Trasdos ihr bloss angetan? Und wieso hatte sie mitten im Satz aufgehört? Was war geschehen? "Legolas, was ist los?", fragte Aragorn. "Nichts.!", log Legolas, vorerst wollte er diese Sache für sich behalten. Die anderen würden ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären, wenn er ihnen sagen würde, dass er Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte. "Glaros scheint sich ziemlich gut an den Weg zu erinnern!", meinte Aragorn. "Das ist doch aber gut!", meinte Pippin. "So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer, dass wir uns verlaufen oder so!" "Ja, da hast du Recht, Pippin! Aber sieh das alles besser nicht so schwarz!", lachte Aragorn.  
  
Einen Tag lang folgten sie nun Glaros Weg. Hoffentlich war es nicht mehr sehr weit. "Wir reiten die Nacht durch! Glaros wird auch durch die Nacht geritten sein, als er floh! Also haben wir gute Chancen, dass er sich weiterhin so gut an den Weg erinnert!", sagte Aragorn und die anderen nickten bloss. Die drei Hobbits und Gimli waren sehr müde, doch nur Gimli hatte die Chance zu schlafen, schliesslich ritt er ja zusammen mit Aragorn. Legolas holte ein wenig Lembas aus seiner Tasche und reichte es an die Hobbits. "Endlich wider Lembas!", lachte Sam, der sich während des Ringkrieges fast ausschliesslich davon ernähren musste. "Du hast es wohl wirklich vermisst!", grinste Legolas. "Und wie!", rief Sam wahrheitsgetreu. "Na dann hast du ja jetzt wieder dein Lembas!", lachte Aragorn. Sam und die anderen Hobbits mampften munter ihr Lembas, während Gimli das Schnarchen anfing. Aragorn weckte ihn unsanft. "Du solltest nicht schnarchen! Das lockt nur unangenehme Besucher an!", ermahnte er ihn. "Schon gut, bin wohl eingenickt!", verteidigte sich Gimli. "Das kann man wohl sagen!" ,meinte Merry und die anderen grinsten wieder.  
  
So ritten sie die ganze Nacht durch den Wald. Und aus der Nacht wurde langsam aber sicher Tag und sie bemerkten, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Wald aufhielten, sondern am Fusse eines ihnen unbekannten Gebirges. Es war sehr steil, doch offensichtlich wurde ein breiter Weg geschaffen, auf dem die Pferde ausreichend Platz hatten sich zu bewegen. Glaros blieb stehen. "Hier also hat Trasdos Polaris abgefangen!", meinte Legolas bitter. "So sieht's aus!", meinte Aragorn. Legolas trieb Glaros an, sich auf den Weg zu begeben, der offenbar in die Berge hinaufführte. Die anderen folgten ihm. Es war ein steiler Weg, aber nirgendwo lagen Steine oder sonstige kleine Hindernisse. "Dieser Weg, er ist so ordentlich! Leben hier vielleicht noch Leute?", bemerkte Pippin. Und alle waren erstaunt, dass es ausgerechnet ihm als ersten aufgefallen war. "Das ist eine gute Frage! Und wenn es wirklich so ist, dann wird unsere Anwesenheit nicht lange ungesehen bleiben! Hoffentlich bemerkt dieser Trasdos noch nichts!", murmelte Aragorn. Legolas sagte nichts. Wieder hörte er Polaris' Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Gefahr, hier wimmelt es von Gefahren! Habt Acht!", mahnte sie. Wieder klang es verzweifelt, aber auch hektisch, o als ob sie sich beeilen müsste, weil sonst etwas passieren würde, was nicht passieren dürfte. "Wir müssen Aufpassen! Ich traue dieser Ruhe hier nicht!", meinte Legolas, als niemand etwas sagte. Tatsächlich war es hier sehr ruhig. Nirgendwo bewegte sich sonst etwas. Es schien völlig windstill. "Du hast Recht, es ist hier verräterisch Still!", grummelte Gimli. "Dann seid lieber auch still, sonst verraten wir uns noch selbst!", mahnte Aragorn. Sie ritten weiter diesen steilen Weg hinauf. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass er viele Abzweigungen hatte. Doch Aragron betrachte immer den Boden, um mögliche Spuren zu sehen. Und tatsächlich sah er viele frische Pferdehufe auf den Boden, die nicht abgebogen waren. Sie folgten ihm. "Legolas, reitet nicht weiter! Sie kommen!", kreischte die Stimme in Legolas' Kopf. Er erschrak so heftig, dass er von Glaros' Rücken fiel. Glaros scheute und galoppierte davon. "Legolas, was ist los?", fragte Gimli, als Legolas sich den Rücken rieb und fluchte. "Die Gefahr ist nicht mehr fern! Polaris hat es mir gesagt!", erklärte er, die anderen sahen ihn ungläubig an. "Was? Legolas, was sagst du da?", fragte Aragorn und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. "Schon seit Bruchtal höre ich immer wieder ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf! Sie warnte mich vor den Gefahren und eben sagte sie, die Gefahr sei nah!", rechtfertigte sich Legolas. "Oh mein Gott!", rief Aragorn und es klang tatsächlich so, als ob er ihm glauben würde. Er zog sein Schwert hervor und die andren taten es ihm gleich. Sie lauschten angestrengt, doch kein Windchen rührte sich. Gimli wollte gerade seine Axt wegpacken, als Aragorn ihn sagte, dies lieber nicht zu tun. "Wer weiss, wo sie sich aufhalten? Früher oder später greifen sie eh an!" Und diese Warnung kam keine Sekunde zu früh. Von überall her kamen Orks. Orks auf Wargen oder ohne Wargen. Alle hatten sie ihre Klingen gezückt. Noch ehe sich die Freunde versahen wurden sie auch schon angegriffen? Legolas schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab und traf viele Wargen und Orks. Aragorn säbelte viele Köpfe von den Hälsen seiner Feinde und Gimli schlug mit voller Wucht hier und da einen Wargen und Ork nieder. Die drei Hobbits verwundeten und erschlugen ebenfalls einige. Pippin schlug sich sehr gut. Von den drei Hobbits erschlug er wohl die meisten Feinde. Dennoch schien es ein aussichtsloser Kampf zu sein. Sie waren nur sechs und die Orks und ihre Wargen wurden immer mehr. Schon bald hatte Legolas all seine Pfeile verschossen. Gimlis Axt vor putterot vom Blut der Feinde, genauso wie Aragorns Schwert. Die drei Hobbits waren geschwächt und konnten kaum mehr ihre kleinen Schwerter halten. Wo die Pferde abgeblieben waren, konnten sie nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich waren sie nicht weit gekommen. Wieder ein mal war Legolas so weit, dass er alle Hoffnungen aufgab. Aber auch den anderen schien es so zu gehen. Schon wieder waren er und die anderen hoffnungslosen Wünschen und Abenteuern gefolgt. Hätte er doch bloss die anderen nicht mitgenommen, wäre er doch nur alleine gegangen! Arwen würde tot unglücklich sein, wenn Aragorn nicht zurückkehren würde, Merry hatte doch erst gestern im Wald erzählt, dass im Auenland eine kleine Dame auf ihn wartete und Pippin ebenfalls. Und Sam hatte ja diese Rosie geheiratet und mit ihr zwei Kinder. Gimli würde von seinem Zwergenvolk vermisst werden. Und das alles nu, weil er nicht alleine losgezogen war. "Legolas, erinnere dich daran, was du mir einst geschworen hast!", flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wieder war s Polaris. " 'Wir werden niemals getrennt sein, dass schwör ich dir!' erinnere dich! Du schaffst das, und deine Freunde auch!", flüsterte Polaris weiter. Legolas dachte:" Ja, ich erinnere mich!" Und als er dies dachte, schien es als würde er wieder stark genug zum kämpfen sein. Er schwang sein Messer wie wild durch die Luft und tötete einen seiner Gegner nach dem anderen. Seine Freunde schöpften neuen Mut, als sie sahen wie Legolas kämpfte. Doch sie dachten, es wäre nur ein verzweifelter letzter Schlag gegen dieses Orkheer. "Legolas! Nimm' die Hobbits mit dir! Ich und Gimli werden mit denen hier schon alleine fertig!", rief Aragorn. Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lass' euch nicht allein!", rief er und stürzte auf einen Ork zu, der gerade auf Merry losgehen wollte. Aragorn war überrascht, dass Legolas nicht floh, um Polaris zu retten, deswegen war er doch hier hergekommen. Aber dies zeichnete Legolas eben aus: Er versuchte immer zu helfen, er wollte nicht dass seine Freunde wegen ihm starben und kämpfte bis zum Ende an ihrer Seite. Natürlich waren die Freunde immer noch in der deutlichen Unterzahl, aber immerhin vermehrten sich die Orks und die Reittiere nicht mehr. Aragorn sah allerdings keine Hoffnung mehr. Auch Gimli metzelte nur noch aus reinster Verzweiflung Orks nieder. Die Hobbits aber kämpften genauso wie Legolas noch mit vollem Einsatz. Sam kämpfte gerade mit einem besonders grossen Ork. Der Ork lachte nur, als der kleine Hobbit versuchte ihn das Schwert in die Brust zu jagen, laut lachend holte er aus. Legolas kam angerannt, doch zu spät. Der ork hatte Das Schwert bereits in Sams Brust gestossen. Der kleine Hobbit stolperte rückwärts und fiel um. Legolas holte zum Rückschlag gegen den Ork aus, doch der hatte schon wieder zu schnell gehandelt. Legolas fühlte nur einen grossen Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm, als er sein Schwert auf den Kopf des Orks niederrasen lies. Der Ork fiel. Legolas rannte zu Sam. Er hatte die Augen noch geöffnet und lebte. "Das ist alles meine Schuld!", rief Legolas, als er Sam erreichte. Sein Hemd war voller Blut. "Sam, es tut mir so Leid!" "Du hast keine Schuld!", röchelte Sam schwach. Legolas hob ihn auf und trug ihn weg. Er musste in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung wohin mit Sam. Aragorn hatte die Wut gepackt und er wütete nur so, als er einen Ork nach dem andren tötete. Legolas bemerkte, dass es nicht mehr viele Orks waren, um die fünfzig vielleicht. Legolas traute allerdings seinen Augen nicht, als er plötzlich vor einer schmalen Spalte zwischen den Bergen stand. Was war das? Wohin führte diese Spalte? "Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, kommt hier her, schnell!", rief er. Die anderen waren heilfroh, als er sie rief, allerdings folgten ihnen die Orks auf ihren Reittieren. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand in dieser Spalte, ohne gross nachzufragen, wie Legolas diese gefunden hatte. Auch Legolas liess sich nicht zwei mal bitten und folgte seinen Freunden mit Sam auf den Armen. Die Orks konnten ihnen nicht folgen, wegen ihrer Reittiere. Dennoch rannten die Freunde schnell die Spalte entlang. Erst nachdem sie mehrere Minuten gerannt waren hielten sie an. "Wie gut, dass du die Spalte gefunden hast!", hechelte Aragorn. "Ja, das kann sein, aber was machen wir mit Sam?", fragte Legolas und legte Sam auf den Boden. Er hielt inne. War das etwa Gras? Diese Spalte führte mitten in eine wunderschöne Graslandschaft! Das konnte doch nicht sein! "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Aragorn strinrunzelnd und und ungläubig. "Wo kommt das ganze Gras her?" "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Kümmert euch um Sam", schimpfte Gimli die beiden. Legolas zog Sam das Hemd aus und betrachtete die Wunde. "Zum Glück war dieses keine vergiftete Klinge!", meinte Aragorn, als auch er sich die Wunde ansah. Er nahm ein wenig Königskraut aus einem kleinen Beutelchen, welchen er immer bei sich hatte. Er verteilte das Kraut auf Sams Wunde und zog ihm das Hemd wieder an. "Bald müsste es dir wieder besser gehen!", lächelte er Sam zu. "Nehmt euch in Acht, er kommt!" Legolas zuckte zusammen. Seine Freunde starrten ihn an. "Was hast du?", fragte Gimli beunruhigt. "Er kommt! Trasdos kommt!", antwortete er nur. Die anderen sahen ihn an, als wollten sie nicht recht glauben, dass sie gleich eine weitere Konfrontation mit jemand Ungebetenen hatten. "Er ist schon hier!", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen. Legolas wusste sofort: Trasdos war hier. "Schön dich wider zu sehen, Brüderchen!" "Nenn mich nie wieder 'Brüderchen'!", rief Legolas. Er kochte vor Hass und Zorn. Am liebsten wäre er auf Trasdos losgegangen und hätte ihm weh getan, ihn verletzt. Aragorn schien zu erahnen, was in ihm vorging und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ach, unser König ist auch hier!", höhnte Trasdos und verneigte sich. "Wo ist sie? Wo ist Polaris?", fragte Legolas und er bete vor Zorn und Hass. "Immer mit der Ruhe mein Guter!", sagte Trasdos spöttisch.  
  
Kapitel 7: Dem Ziel ganz nahe  
  
Legolas hätte sich am Liebsten aus dem immer fester werdenden Griff von Aragorn herausgewunden. Trasdos sah seinen wütenden Bruder mit grosser Belustigung an. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen. "Was sei ihr für welche? Ihr kleinen?", fragte er verächtlich. "Wir sind Hobbits!", kam die schroffe Antwort von Merry. "Hobbits? Was für ein scheusslicher Name!", höhnte Trasdos weiter und wandte sich nun Gimli zu. "Zwerge mag ich nicht, und ich mochte sie noch nie! Geh!", befahl er. "Ich gehe, wenn es mir passt und ich bin hier um meinen Freund zu helfen! Von einem Lügner und Verräter wie dir lasse ich mir nichts vorschreiben!", rief Gimli erzürnt. "Nun, wenn du meinst ich sei ein Lügner und Verräter, bitte!", entgegnete Trasdos erbost. "Wo ist Polaris?", schaltete Legolas sich wieder ein. "Polaris? Die kleine ist in meinem kleinen bescheidenen Reich! Und dort wird sie bleiben! Und sie wird dir nicht wieder diese thelepathischen Nachrichten schicken könne, dafür habe ich gesorgt!", zischelte Trasdos. "Was soll das heissen?", rief Legolas. Trasdos lachte nur schallend auf und noch ehe die Freunde wussten was geschah, hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und war losgerannt. Die Freunde stürzten allesamt hinter her. Sam natürlich mit einigem Abstand. Legolas raste nur so hinter Trasdos her. Der aber lachte nur weiter. Er war schnell, zu schnell für die geschwächten Freunde. Schnell wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen und Trasdos grösser, selbst Legolas vermochte nicht mehr schnell zu rennen und zusammen mit seinen Freunden gab er auf. "So ein Mist!", fluchte er laut. Fluchen war für Elben eine sehr ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft, dementsprechend schauten ihn seine Freunde auch an. "Ist doch wahr!", rief Legolas weiter. All der Hass und der Zorn den er auf Trasdos hatte schienen aus ihm ausbrechen zu wollen, doch er wollte nicht seine Freunde anschreien und wandte sich ab. Jemand legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. "Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Polaris bald wieder bei dir ist!", sagte Gimli ganz nah an seinem Ohr. "Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!", meinte Legolas. "Ich habe Polaris auf diese Reise geschickt! Ich habe zu spät gemerkt das Trasdos fort ist! Ich habe dich mit hier rein geritten! Ich habe all meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht!" "All deine Freunde sind hier, weil sie dir helfen wollen! Sie sind freiwillig hier! Es war ihre Entscheidung!", sagte Gimli beschwichtigend. "Sam ist verletzt worden, weil ich euch alle hier her gebracht habe! Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, wärt ihr jetzt alle in Sicherheit! Wer weiss, wie viele Orks sich noch hier rum treiben!", meine Legolas. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe!", riet Gimli nur noch und liess Legolas alleine. Legolas fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde seine Freunde nicht mehr der Gefahr aussetzen. So ging es nicht weiter. Er würde alleine weitergehen. Heute Nacht bot die passende Gelegenheit. Alle wollten eine Rast machen.  
  
Alle schliefen, zumindest glaubte er das. Leise stand er auf. "Denk nicht ein mal dran!", mahnte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Merry. "Was?", fragte Legolas und versuchte vollkommen unschuldig zu klingen. "Ich weiss doch, was du vorhast! Du willst gehen!", meinte er und stand auf. "Wir wollen das zusammen mit dir durchstehen!" "Das ist zu gefährlich! Ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen!", meinte Legolas. "Wir waren schon ein mal in grosser Gefahr, aber leben tun wir trotzdem noch!", sagte Merry und am nun auf ihn zu. "Das ist auch gut so!", lächelte Legolas. "Ja, und deswegen werden wir das jetzt auch überleben!", lachte Merry. Legolas nickte und Merry legte sich wieder schlafen. Er war froh, dass Merry ihn zurückgehalten hatte. Aber war es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen? Da war er sich nicht so sicher. er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das Trasdos nicht nur an Polaris interessiert war, sondern auch an etwas anderen. Nur an was? Er versank in einen typisch elbischen Traum. Polaris spielte darin eine Hauptrolle. Sie wanderte über einen Rasen, ihre Füsse streiften sanft das Gras und um sie herum flatterten Schmetterlinge. Sie öffnete den Mund und sagte:" Die Antwort auf deine Frage findest du bei dir selber! Denke nach!" Polaris drehte sich um und verschwand.  
  
Legolas wurde unsanft geweckt. "Steh auf, du Faulpelz!", murrte Gimli und lachte als er Legolas erschrockenes Gesicht sah. Legolas richtete sich auf. Seine Freunde schienen schon etwas länger wach zu sein und packten alles was sie nicht mehr brauchten weg. "Wir wollen doch heute endlich wissen, wo dieser Trasdos deine Polaris hin hat!", meinte Pippin und schmiss einen gegessenen Apfel aus seinem Rucksack. Legolas konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, mit solchen Freunden. Und das wusste er auch sehr zu schätzen. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Aragorn, der gerade dabei war seinen Rucksack zu entrümpeln. "Ja, ich hatte allerdings einen merkwürdigen Traum! Und du?", antwortete Legolas und setze sich zu Aragorn. "Ich hatte einen schönen aber kurzen Traum!", entgegnete Aragorn. "Musste früher aufstehen, wegen den Rucksäcken! Du hast Glück, dass du nur so einen kleinen hast!" Legolas lächelte, als er seinem Freund beim Umpacken zusah. Zum Glück brauchten sie nicht mehr lange und sie konnten bald aufbrechen. Sie folgten Trasdos' überdeutlichen Fussspuren, ohne eine Pause zu machen. "Das kann ja wohl nicht mehr lange dauern!", sagte Gimli mürrisch, der, da sie ja jetzt zu Fuss gehen musste, sich immer wieder etwas zurück fallen liess um sich etwas aus zu ruhen. "Nein, lange kann es nicht mehr dauern.!", antwortete Aragorn. Legolas fiel auf, dass er sehr nachdenklich wirkte. "Was ist los? Du scheinst so nachdenklich?", fragte er ihn. Aragorn sah ihn an. "Ist es nicht komisch, dass Trasdos anscheinend nicht von den Orks angegriffen wurde?", meinte er. Legolas stutzte. Ihm war das bisher noch gar nicht richtig aufgefallen. Aber nun, da er es auch bemerkte, schien ihm die ganze Sache etwas komisch. "Da stimmt etwas nicht!", stimmte Legolas zu. Doch sie konnten nicht weiterrätseln, was es damit auf sich hatte, denn Sam, der humpelte, war fast umgekippt. "Was machen wir jetzt mit dir?", meinte Gimli. "Hier lassen können wir dich nicht und tragen auch nicht!" "Tragen müssen wir ihn aber, wenn er so nicht weiterkommt!", entgegnete Aragorn und nahm Sam auf die Arme. "Sobald Gefahr auf uns zukommt, setz ich dich ab!" "Damit muss ich leben!", lächelte Sam. "Sam hat es echt gut, ich möchte auch getragen werden!", lachte Pippin. Sie merkten, dass es langsam aber sicher bergab ging, und tatsächlich standen sie bald in einem grossen Tal. Der Boden hier war ebenfalls eine Wiese, mit vielen Blumen und ein paar Bäumen. Sie marschierten über die Wiese und wunderten sich, dass es hier so viele Blumen und Bäume gab. Sie irrten in diesem Tal herum, dass wirklich übernatürlich gross war und von dem sie auch nicht das 'Ende' sehen konnten. Legolas hatte mit seinen scharfen und guten Elbenaugen einen kleinen Vorteil, und glaubte in weiter Ferne ein Haus stehen zu sehen. "Ich glaube, da hinten ist etwas!", murmelte er. "Und was ist da? Kannst du das auch sehen?", fragte Aragorn aufgeregt. "Ich glaube es ist ein Haus!" Sie sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. War das ihr Ziel? Wurde Polaris fest gehalten? Sie gingen weiter in Richtung Haus und schon bald konnten es alle sehen. Legolas sah, dass es ein sehr grosses Haus war. Es war gepflegt und es hatte sogar einen kleinen Garten, wozu allerdings war ihm schleierhaft. Schliesslich war es weit und breit das einzige Haus. Langsam aber sicher nährten sie sich dem Haus, und standen nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Leise gingen sie auf die Türe zu. Aragorn setzte Sam ab und umfasst die Haft seines Schwertes. Auch die anderen packten ihre Waffen. Leise öffnete Legolas die hölzerne, dickwandige Tür. "Ich hab' mich schon gefragt, wann ihr kommen würdet!", wurden sie begrüsst. Trasdos sass in einem grossen Stuhl. Der Stuhl erinnerte sehr an einen Thron. Er war mit Gold verziert und die Sitzpolster waren blutrot. Der Stuhl stand vor einer kleinen Feuerstelle und neben ihm stand ein weiterer solcher Stuhl. "Wo ist Polaris?", fragte Legolas, er wollte diese Sache schnell hinter sich bringen und sicher gehen, dass seine Freunde und Polaris in Sicherheit waren. "Polaris ist hier, neben mir! Ihr könnt sie haben, lebend, allerdings nur gegen eine Bedingung!", schnarrte Trasdos. "Du bist nicht in der Lage Bedingungen zu stellen, Trasdos!", meinte Legolas. "Oh doch, Brüderchen, das bin! Schliesslich habe ich eine ganze Orkarmee unter meinem Befehl!", lachte Trasdos kalt. Die Freunde erstarrten und Legolas und Aragorn hatten eine Antwort auf ihre Frage von vorhin. "Eine ganze Orkarmee, unter deinem Befehl?", fragte Legolas, der sich als erster wieder fing. "Ja, Brüderchen, du hast richtig verstanden!", höhnte Trasdos. "Wie kommt das?", fragte Gimli mehr verblüfft, als wütend und kampfbereit. "Tja, wenn du versprichst, diesem Pack zu helfen, Herr Zwerg, dann fressen sie dir aus der Hand!", lachte Trasdos kalt. "Wenn ihr's genau wissen wollt: Ich fand eine hungernde Truppe Orks im Düsterwald! Locker hätte ich die Schwächlinge umbringen können, doch ich liess sie schwören, so viele ihrer stinkenden Freunde wie möglich zu rufen, sie taten es! Nun ja, ich musste ihnen versprechen, sie zu schützen, wenn ich ein eigenes Reich hätte, und das ist nun nicht mehr fern! Die Macht dazu ist zum Greifen nahe!" Legolas wusste sofort, worum es bei Trasdos ging: eine uralte, elbische Legende. Diese Legende besagte, dass es nicht allzu fern von Bruchtal einen Berg gab, der eine tiefe Macht beherbergt. Diese Macht kann an einen Elben, Menschen oder Zwerg übergehen, oder an andere Völker Mittelerdes. Ausserdem soll diese Macht stärker sein, als alles andere, zumindest nun, da der eine Ring Saurons zerstört ist. Die Macht wird "Sazerun's Macht" genannt, Sazerun war der erste, der diese Macht in sich aufnehmen konnte. "Sazerun's Macht" ist uneingeschränkt und kann aber nur in jemanden aufgenommen werden, wenn dieser einen Bruder an den Berg gibt. Jetzt wurde Legolas alles klar, der Grund, warum Trasdos' Polaris hier hergebracht hatte war schlicht und ergreifend, der, dass er den Berg mit Sazerun's Macht gefunden hatte und ihm jetzt ein Opfer bringen würde. Und auch der Traum, den er hatte, wurde ihm nun klar: Die Antwort war, dass er selber der Grund war, wieso Trasdos Polaris entführt hatte. Er wusste, das Legolas sie ihm nicht überlassen hätte. Und auch Trasdos' letzte Bemerkung wurde dadurch schlüssig. Legolas sah seine Freunde an. Sie schienen erschrocken, entsetzt. Ihm schien es, als wüssten sie auch von der Legende "Sazerun's Macht". "Trasdos, lass Polaris gehen!", forderte Legolas mit schwacher Stimme. "Polaris, gehen lassen? Nun, ich denke nicht, dass sie in der Lage ist, zum Gehen!", schnarrte Trasdos und er schien die Angst, die in Legolas und seinem Freunden aufstieg, förmlich zu spüren und zu geniessen. "Was soll das heissen?", fragte Legolas misstrauisch. Trasdos ging zu dem zweiten Stuhl zu und drehte ihn langsam und genüsslich herum. Legolas stockte der Atem. Er merkte, wie seine Freunde hinter ihm ebenfalls erstarrten. Auf dem Stuhl sass niemand anderes als Polaris. Ihr Körper war leblos. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr über das ganze Gesicht, sie hatte geschlossene Augen. Ihre Haut war totenbleich. Ihre Fuss und Handgelenke waren mit dicken, rauen Fesseln an die Lehnen des Stuhls gebunden. Legolas konnte es nicht fassen. Trasdos hatte doch gesagt, dass Polaris lebte, aber so sah keine Lebende aus. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte Legolas tonlos. Er war viel zu geschockt, um sich rühren zu können. "Nun, wie gesagt, ihr könnt sie haben, aber nur gegen diese eine Bedingung!", meinte Trasdos kühl. "Welche Bedingung, was willst du?", fragte Aragorn, Legolas hatte nur noch Augen für Polaris, die immer noch leblos auf dem Stuhl sass. "Was ich will ist wohl nicht die ganz richtige Frage!", zischte Trasdos und bewegte sich langsam auf Legolas zu. "Wen ich will, trifft es wohl eher!" "Was meinst du damit?", fragte Gimli, doch er wusste, das Trasdos' Worte nichts Gutes verhiessen. "Ganz einfach! Ich will jemanden von euch, eine ganz besondere Person!", Trasdos fixierte Gimli mit einem kalten Blick.. "Ich will dich, Brüderchen!" Legolas reagierte nicht. Er wollte nur, dass Polaris lebte, da war ihm mittlerweile alles recht. "Lass sie gehen, dann werde ich mich dir fügen!", sagte Legolas. "Das ist eine gute Entscheidung, Brüderchen!", sagte Trasdos und ging nun wieder zu dem Stuhl, auf dem die leblose Polaris sass. Langsam schnürte er eine Fessel nach der anderen los. Polaris Handgelenke waren wund und verliehen ihrer Gesamterscheinung keinen besonders guten Eindruck. Als Trasdos sie fertig losgeschnürt hatte, stürmte Legolas auf Polaris zu. Sie regte sich immer noch nicht, und als Legolas ihre blasse Haut berührte zuckte er kurz zusammen, denn ihre Haut war eisig kalt. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte er Trasdos, während er Polaris' die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. "Sie lebt noch, und sie wird auch bald wieder aufwachen! Dieses Traum-Serum ist wirklich sehr wirkungsvoll!", lachte Trasdos; Das Traum-Serum war ein Mittel, mit dem man jemanden für eine bestimmte Zeit in das Land der Träume schicken kann, bis die Wirkung das Serums nachlässt. "Wieso hast du ihr dieses Serum gegeben?", fragte Legolas wütend. "Nun, ich habe sie erwischt, wie sie dir so eine Botschaft per Gedankenübertragung geschickt hat! Das musste aufhören!", erklärte Trasdos. "So, genug erklärt, gib Polaris an deine Freunde, denk an die Bedingung!" Legolas hob Polaris leblosen Körper auf und gab ihn Aragorn. Aragorn jedoch blickte nicht zu Polaris hinunter, sondern sah Legolas direkt in die blauen Augen. "Wieso tust du das?", fragte er. "Ich muss es tun, wegen Polaris!", entgegnete Legolas. "Du weißt, was er vorhat?", fragte Aragorn unsicher. "Natürlich weiss ich das! Sazerun's Macht, er will sie aufnehmen!", antwortete Legolas. "Nun ist aber gut, Brüderchen!", mahnte Trasdos. "Komm her, und verbeuge dich vor mir! Oder ich hetzte meine liebe Orkarmee auf deine Freunde und deine Liebste los!" Langsamen Schrittes ging Legolas auf Trasdos zu. Es schien ihm, als würde er eine Stunde und noch länger brauchen, um den doch so kurzen Weg von Aragorn zu Trasdos, zurück zu legen. Als er schliesslich vor Trasdos angekommen war, ging er langsam in die Knie. Er hörte, wie sich einer seiner Freunde abrupt rührte, doch er wurde zurückgehalten. Legolas' Knie trafen auf den hölzernen Boden. Er fühlte sich machtlos, was sollte er tun, nur so würden Polaris und seine Freunde überleben! Es war in erniedrigendes Gefühl, sich vor dem doch so gehassten Bruder verneigen zu müssen. Was hätte er gerne sein Schwert gezogen und Trasdos Schmerz zugefügt! Es war ein einziger Albtraum, wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?  
  
Kapitel 8: Die Macht Sazerun's  
  
"Ihr geht jetzt!", befahl Trasdos seinen Freunden. Legolas nickte nur stumm, um ihnen zu sagen, sie sollten wirklich gehen, sich und Polaris in Sicherheit bringen. Sie konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen, ohne dass ihnen etwas passierte, und dass wollte Legolas mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Er hörte, wie sich die hölzerne Tür öffnete und sich einige paar Füsse verabschiedeten. Trasdos wartete noch einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass Legolas' Freunde wirklich weg waren. "Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich mir diesen Moment herbei gewünscht habe! Wie oft ich in meinem Zimmer sass und hoffte, dass du eines Tages vor mir niederknien würdest!", sagte Trasdos leise. Seine Stimme war kälter als jeder Winterabend. Legolas sagte nichts, er wollte Trasdos zu Ende reden lassen, wer wusste, wie lange er noch über die Macht des Hörens verfügte? Wer wusste, wie lange er überhaupt noch leben würde? Bald würde er eine Opfergabe für den Berg sein. Bald war alles aus, bald würde er nicht mehr leben. Er würde nie mehr die Chance haben, Polaris lachen zu sehen. Sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit zu sehen. Nie mehr würde er sie sehen können. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. Die ganze Zeit über wollte er sie zurückhalten, doch nun, da ihm dies bewusst wurde, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Das erste mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten heulte er wieder. "Brüderchen, nicht weinen. Es wird nicht wehtun!", zischte Trasdos hämisch. "Ich heule nicht wegen dir!", murrte Legolas stur. "Dann ist gut!", schnarrte Trasdos und erzählte weiter:" Schon immer habe ich dich gehasst, Legolas. Immer warst du der Liebling von Vater, immer war das Volk auf deiner Seite, immer verteidigten dich deine Brüder! Und immer war ich allein! Doch dann, als du weg warst, in Bruchtal, war meine Stunde gekommen. Vater war todtraurig, weil du nicht da warst! Er dachte du seiest abgehauen, genauso wie deine Mutter. Doch ich war da, immer war ich da um ihn zu trösten, um ihn immer mehr für mich zu gewinnen! Er sagte dann eines Tages etwas zu mir, was er noch nie zu mir sagte, nur zu dir und deinen Brüdern: 'Du bist ein guter Sohn, Trasdos!' Ich hatte sein Vertrauen!" Trasdos erzPahlte dies alles mit den tiefsten Genuss, den ein Elb spüren konnte und dachte nicht daran, auf zu hören:" Als du wieder kamst, hatte er Vertrauen in dich verloren! Er dachte, du könntest immer wieder abhauen. jetzt war ich sein Liebling! Er erzählte mir von der Legende Sazerun's Macht. Er meinte, ich sei der Richtige, sie in mir auf zu nehmen. Da traf es sich, dass ich diese stinkenden Orks gefunden und verschont hatte! Sobald ich dich geopfert habe, werde ich der Stärkste Mittelerdes sein, niemand wird mich aufhalten können! Ich werde ganz Mittelerde einnehmen, ich werde über es herrschen, wie noch nie jemand zuvor! Alle werden sie mich verehren und fürchten!" Trasdos' Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Wahnsinniges angenommen. Er lächelte und die Augen quollen langsam aus ihren Höhlen hervor. "Komm, erhebe dich, Brüderchen, wir werden dich jetzt zur Opfergabe berit machen, und denk dran, eine falsche Bewegung und deine Freunde und Polaris haben eine ganze Orkarmee an den Versen!", befahl Trasdos. Langsam stand Legolas auf und folgte Trasdos, der auf eine weitere hölzerne Tür zuging. Trasdos öffnete die Tür und gefolgt von Legolas betrat er den Raum hinter ihr. Es war ein dunkler Raum, er war offensichtlich lange nicht geputzt worden. Da kam eine Frage in ihm auf. "Wo kommt diese Hütte eigentlich her?", fragte Legolas völlig unvermittelt. "Diese Hütte ist uralt, sie wurde erbaut, als ein Menschenkönig versuchte, an Sazerun's Macht ranzukommen, doch er schaffte es nicht, er opferte sich aus Torheit selber!", erklärte Trasdos. "Stell keine weiteren Fragen und zieh das hier an!" Er reichte Legolas ein schneeweisses Gewand. Es schien zu leuchten, so hell und sauber war es. Zögern entkleidete sich Legolas und zog dieses Gewand an. Es schmiegte sich tadellos an seinen Körper. Er wusste, dass er aussehen musste, wie eine Art Engel, in diesem schneeweissen Gewand und seinem hellen Haaren und den blauen Augen. Trasdos holte ein dickes, altes, verstaubtes Buch hervor. "Dies hat mir Thranduil geschenkt, ursprünglich hättest du es bekommen sollen!", meinte er trockn und öffnete es. "Das Opfergewand muss weiss sein, weiss wie die Unschuld. Auf die Haare des Opfers muss ein goldener Kranz liegen. Zum Zeichen der Ehre. Das Opfer muss unbeschuht sein, denn die Schuhe könnten seine Füsse besudeln mit Dreck von dort, wo sie lang wanderten. Man muss das Opfer betäuben, mit dem Zarel-Serum. Dann setzt man die Opfergabe auf einen Thron-Sessel und trägt diese zum Schlund des Berges. Am Schlunde des Berges entfacht man ein Feuer und wenn es richtig lodert, stellt man den Thron-Sessel ohne das Opfer hinauf, um den Berg und die Macht Sazerun'sauf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Anschliessend stösst man dem Opfer den Dolch Jeralius durch das Herz und stösst es in den Abgrund. Dann wird die Macht Sazerun's entfesselt." Legolas schluckte. Das also stand ihm bevor. Hoffentlich würde dieses Zarel- Serum nicht mitten in der Zeremonie seinen Geist aufgeben. Trasdos kramte ein kleines Fläschchen aus einer seiner Taschen hervor und einen goldenen Kranz. Trasdos setzte ihm den Kranz grob auf den Kopf. "Mund aufmachen, Brürderchen!", spottete er und flösste ihm eine zähe, rote Flüssigkeit ein. Legolas wurde schwindelig. . Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Er taumelte und fiel auf den hölzernen Boden, doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz oder Berührung. Er war weg, er schlief. Er merkte nicht, wie Trasdos ihn auf den Stuhl Polaris' setzte, er merkte nicht, wie Trasdos einige Orks mit Hornstössen rief, er merkte nicht, wie ihn die Orks auf seinen Stuhl trugen, hin zu den grossen Schlund des Berges. Doch nah gut einer Stunde, begann er zu merken, wie neben ihm etwas brannte. Der Geruch der in seine Nase stieg rief ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. das durfte bei diesem Ritual doch nicht sein, oder täuschte er sich da? Er öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen und sah, dass sich Trasdos kaltes Gesicht über ihn gebeugt hatte. "Gut, du bist also wieder wach. das Serum ist nur dazu da, das Opfer zu erschöpfen, es kampfunfähig zu machen, verstehst du Brüderchen?", meinte er leise. Legolas nickte. Er bemerkte, dass er auf einer Bahre lag. Der Thron brannte schon lichterloh und überall standen Orks. Unten im Berg schien sich etwas zu rühren, zumindest vibrierte der Boden stark. "Gebt mir den Dolch!", rief Trasdos laut. Legolas wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Wieder entschwanden all seine Gefühle aus seinem Körper. Ein paar Orks trampelten auf ihn zu und zogen ihn auf die schwachen, wackeligen Beine. "Dies ist Jeralius, der Dolch der grossen Könige, Legolas!", sagte Trasdos ernst. "Nicht viele hatten die Ehre, durch Jeralius zu sterben. fühle dich geehrt!" Legolas schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht sehen, wie Trasdos den Dolch durch seine Brust bohren würde. Er hörte, wie Trasdos los rannte. Legolas machte sich gefasst: Bald würde er ihn spüren, den Schmerz!... Aber, wieso fühlte er nichts? Müsste Trasdos nicht schon längst den Dolch i seine Brust gebohrt haben? Scheu öffnete er die Augen und konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah. Die Orks kämpften gegen Aragorn, Gimli, Merry , Pippin und Sam. Die Gestalt Polaris stand vor ihm. Sie hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und Trasdos hatte den Dolch drohend auf sie gerichtet. "Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen!", rief Trasdos. "Ich werde nicht zur Seite gehen!", rief Polaris. Legolas begriff erst langsam, was passiert seien müsste: Seine Freunde und Polaris hatten versteckt hier gewartet, um ihn zu retten. "Polaris, geh zur Seite! Es hat keinen Zweck!", rief Legolas. Doch Polaris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich!", rief sie. "Wie rührend! Dann wirst du auch sterben!", sagte Trasdos kalt und nahm abermals Anlauf. Legolas hatte zuerst keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, doch dann packte er Polaris und warf sie aus dem Weg. Er sah gerade noch rechtzeitig hin, wie Trasdos auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Doch er wollte sich nicht töten lassen, er würde sich nicht von Trasdos töten lassen! Er wollte wenn dann einen natürlichen und würdigen Todes sterben. Dies war ihm klar geworden, als er Polaris zur Seite gestossen hatte. Er musste für sie leben, für seine Freunde. Trasdos war ihm nahe. Legolas packte die Klinge, doch Trasdos war unvorbereitet gewesen. Er stolperte und erst jetzt sah Legolas, wie nah sie dem Abgrund waren. Legolas liess den Dolch nicht mehr rechtzeitig los. Er wurde mit gerissen, als Trasdos auf den Abgrund zu schlitterte. Erst verlos Trasdos, dann er, den Boden unter dem Körper. Sie stürzten sehr, sehr tief. Legolas liess den Dolch los, wozu brauchte er ihn noch? Er würde sterben und Trasdos mit ihm. Er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Er spürte förmlich, wie der Abgrund auf sie zukam. Unaufhaltsam nährten sie sich dem tödlichen Schlund des Berges. Die Macht Sazerun's würde an keinen von beiden gegeben, denn beide Brüder waren Opfergaben. Legolas schloss die müden Augen. Doch es wurde nicht dunkel, im Gegenteil. Wieder sah er dieses gleissend helle Licht. Starb er doch nicht? Aber er fiel doch so tief, er fiel in den Tod. "Denk an deine Mission!", ertönte die sanfte, warme Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf. "Was soll ich tun? Sag du es mir Mutter!", antwortete er der Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Vertraue mir, mein Sohn. Du wirst mit der Macht Sazerun's siegen, glaube mir!", antwortete seine Mutter. "Die Macht Sazerun's ist nämlich nichts anderes als grenzenlose Liebe. Liebe für jemand anderen, für den man sterben würde!" Legolas begriff: Die Macht Sazerun's war keine Legende, sondern sie war pure Wahrheit, nämlich die Liebe. Konnte er Trasdos mit seiner Liebe besiegen? War dies möglich, wenn ja, wie? Das gleissend helle Licht verschwand. Doch er öffnete die Augen immer noch nicht, denn eine weitere Gestalt kam aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Es war Polaris schöne Gestalt, die sich da auf ihn zu bewegte. Anmutig schritt sie dahin, bis sie ihm ganz nahe war. "Ich liebe dich, Legolas!", hauchte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang Verzweiflung und Hoffnung mit. Legolas wusste, was zu tun war. Er öffnete die Augen. Er und Trasdos waren immer noch im freien Fall. Das Ende des Flugs war nicht mehr fern, bald würden sie auf den Boden angekommen sein. Und tatsächlich hörte Legolas, wie der Dolch leise auf dem Boden aufschlug. Etwas anderes brauchte er nicht, um sich gegen Trasdos zu verteidigen, nur die Liebe. Er sah Boden, als er nach unten schaute. Er war nur noch ein paar Fuss von ihm entfernt. Legolas atmete tief durch, jetzt war es soweit. und er schlug mit beiden Füssen auf den harten Grund auf. Schnell rappelte er sich auf, er sah, wie Trasdos neben ihm auf den Boden liegen blieb und das der Dolch nur wenige Meter von Trasdos entfernt lag. Schnell rannte er zu ihm hin. Er fasste den Dolch und eine unbekannte Wärme kochte von seinem Arm ab in seinen Körper auf. Die Müdigkeit und war verflogen. Er fühlte sich gut, nicht verletzt und voll zum Kampf bereit. Immer noch bewegte sich Trasdos nicht. Legolas wurde langsam stutzig. Was war mit ihm? War er etwa. tot? Langsam beugte er sich hinunter zu seinem Bruder. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zum Boden gewandt und Legolas wollte ihn umdrehen. Als Legolas' Finger Trasdos Schulter berührten, passierte etwas, was sich Legolas nicht n seinem schlimmsten oder schönsten Träumen hätte träumen lassen. Die Umgebung wechselte. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr in den ungemütlichen, kalten und harten Bergkluften, sondern in einer Gegend, in der es nichts gab. Sie waren nur von einem hellen Licht umgeben und sie schienen zu schweben. Sie hatten nur sich und den Dolch, welcher immer noch fest in Legolas' Hand verweilte. Trasdos rührte sich. "Brüderchen. wo sind wir hier?", fragte er zitternd, als er die Augen aufschlug und sich umsah. Trasdos hatte etwas Ruhiges an sich. Er schien nicht mehr so eisig kalt zu sein. Was bedeutete das? "Wie, wie hast du das angestellt?", fragte Trasdos immer noch zitternd, allerdings wich er einige Zentimeter von Legolas weg. "Was? Was ist mit dir Trasdos?", fragte Legolas erstaunt und verängstigt zugleich. "Diese Rüstung, die du trägst! Das kann nicht sein. du hattest dein Opfergewand an. das ist die Rüstung Sazerun's!", rief Trasdos erschrocken. Legolas erschrak ebenfalls. Rüstung? Er hatte doch dieses dämliche weisse Gewand an! Was redete Trasdos da nur wieder? Er blickte an sich herunter. Doch der Anblick versetzte ihn einen kleinen Schock. Trasdos hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Statt dem weissen Opfergewand trug er eine stählerne Rüstung. Sie war verziert mit viel Gold und Silber. Alles passte zusammen, bis auf der Dolch. Es war der Dolch grosser Könige, nicht das Schwert Sazerun's. Legolas besah sich genauer, doch er entdeckte kein Schwert. "Schliesse die Augen, mein Sohn!", die Stimme seiner Mutter hallte durch seinen Kopf. Er schloss die Augen. Er sah einen grossen Raum vor sich. Er war mit einem blutroten Teppich ausgelegt, und an den dunklen Wänden hingen zahlreiche Fackeln. Legolas ging in seinen Gedanken den Gang entlang. Langsam aber sicher, sah er am Ende des Ganges eine Halle. Er ging in seinen Gedanken immer schneller, bis er schliesslich rannte, um diese Halle zu erreichen. Sie war nahe und endlich hatte er sie erreicht. Die Halle war rund und hoch. Sie hatte viele Fensterbögen. Helles Licht flutete durch sie hindurch. Gegenüber der Eintrittstür war ein grosser Thron aufgebaut. Ein grosser, schlanker Elb sass in diesem Thron. Legolas traute seinen Augen nicht, der Elb sah aus wie er. "Sei gegrüsst, Legolas!", sagte der Elb freundlich und lächelte, als er Legolas' verblüfftes Gesicht sah. "Schau nicht so! Es ist normal, dass wir uns so ähneln! Du bist meine Wiedergeburt!", sagte der Elb. "Ich bin, eher gesagt war, Sazerun!" Legolas traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? "Ja Legolas, du hast richtig gehört!", lachte Sazerun." Setz dich, ich werde dir alles erzählen!" "Das geht nicht, ich muss zurück! Mein Halbbruder, meine Freunde, Polaris!", rief Legolas. "Keine Sorge, die Zeit steht still, während Du hier bist! Deinen Freunden, Polaris und deinem Halbbruder wird nichts geschehen!", beruhigte ihn der Elb. "Ich will dir erklären, wieso du bei mir bist.: Vor einigen Jahrzehnten erschien ich deiner Mutter im Schlaf. Ich sagte, ich sei Sazerun, und du seiest meine Wiedergeburt. Dies ist ein uralter elbischer Zauber, er ist selten und findet nur bei den grössten und stärksten Elben statt! Wie, ist nicht bekannt. Deine Mutter glaubte mir. Ich sagte ihr, sie müsse gehen, damit sie mich in dir freisetzen kann. Das heisst sie musste auf nach Valinor, damit ich wieder in dir leben konnte, damit ich wieder in dir erstarken konnte. Ihr Opfer war nötig, damit ich auch in dich zurückkehren konnte, wenn das deine Frage seien sollte!" Legolas schloss den eben geöffneten Mund wieder und lauschte weiter. "Ich habe lange gebraucht, um wieder zu erstarken, wie du merkst, doch jetzt hab ich es geschafft! Nun kann ich dir helfen, diesen Trasdos zu besiegen, zurück zu Polaris zu gelangen und deinen Freunden im Kampf gegen Orks zu helfen. Du musst nur einen Bund mit lir eingehen!" "Was für einen Bund?", fragte Legolas misstrauisch. "Du wirst mir einen Wunsch erfüllen, sobald ich dir geholfen habe!", meinte Sazerun leise. "Was für einen Wunsch?", Legolas wurde immer misstrauischer. "Keine Angst, du wirst nichts und niemanden opfern müssen!", beruhigte ihn Sazerun. "Du wirst es früh genug erfahren. "Dann gehe ich den Bund ein!", sagte Legolas und atmete schwer, als er dies sagte. "Gib mir deine Hand, Legolas!", sagte Sazerun ruhig und leise. Legolas streckte seine lange Hand aus und Sazerun holte ein kleines Messer hervor. Er ritzte Legolas damit ein Kreuz in di Hand. Es begann zu bluten und Sazerun legte seine Hand auf Legolas'. "Du musst wissen, dass die Macht Sazerun's die Macht der Liebe ist! Nichts anderes! Deswegen konnten alle anderen die versuchten Sazerun's Macht zu erlangen sie nicht kriegen! Sie waren nur auf die Macht und grosse, egoistische Pläne aus! Du aber weißt was wahre Liebe ist und willst deine Freunde und Polaris retten!", sagte Sazerun. Legolas nickte. Sazerun's Umrisse schienen immer schwacher zu werden und Legolas war sich sicher, dass er durch das Kreuz in ihm versunken war. Er öffnete die Augen. An seinem Gürtel hing nun ein prächtiges, diamantenbesetztes Schwert. Trasdos sass noch immer auf den nichtvorhandenen Boden und blickte in voller Angst an. "Wo hast du das Schwert her?", fragte er zitternd. "Ich habe es von Sazerun!", lächelte Legolas. Trasdos griff nach etwas neben sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Legolas, dass der Dolch nicht mehr in seinem Besitz war, sondern dass er nur wenige Schritte von Trasdos entfernt war. Schnell hatte Trasdos den Dolch gegriffen und war auf den Beinen, bereit zum Kampf. Auch Legolas hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Es war länger als er gedacht hatte und schimmerte schön in dem seltsamen Licht. Trasdos schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, doch er fasste sich rasch wieder. "Was auch immer du vorhast, Brüderchen, es wird dir nicht gelingen!", rief er. "Ich will Sazerun's Macht!" Mit diesen Worten raste er auf Legolas zu, bereit ihm den Dolch durch das Herz zu jagen. Doch Legolas schleuderte ihm sein Schwert entgegen. "Trasdos, du müsstest es jetzt begreifen, ich habe Sazerun's Macht. du kannst sie nicht erlangen! Es ist schlicht und ergreifend die Liebe!", sagte Legolas ruhig. Für ihn war es ein Leichtes, sich Trasdos vom Hals zu halten. Trasdos sah ihn versirrt an, ja, er wirkte sogar verängstigt. "Was soll das heissen?", fragte er schliesslich kleinlaut. "Trasdos, die Macht Sazerun's kann nur in denen aufgenommen werden, die wissen, was Liebe ist und Sazerun's Wiedergeburt sind!", erklärte Legolas. "Was redest du da?", fragte Trasdos jetzt wieder etwas selbstsicherer. Dachte er etwa, Legolas hätte sich das ausgedacht? "Trasdos, hast du nur ein mal in deinem Leben jemanden geliebt?", fragte Legolas, obwohl er meinte die Antwort zu kennen. "Liebe!", rief Trasdos höhnisch. Er glaubte offensichtlich wirklich er hätte sich das nur ausgedacht. "Was bitte ist schon Liebe? Wie definierst du Liebe?" "Liebe, ist etwas was stärker und schöner ist, als jedes andere Gefühl! Ein Gefühl, welches du für eine andere Person fühlst, für eine Person, für die du sterben würdest!", sagte Legolas. Er wusste, dass sich dies sehr kitschig anhörte. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. "Wie philosophisch! Aber wenn du das Liebe nennst, habe ich noch nie welche empfunden! Und das was du beschrieben hast klingt in meinen Ohren wie absolute Dummheit!", entgegnete Trasdos höhnisch. "Der, der sich für jemanden umbringen oder opfern würde, ist ein absoluter Narr!" "Mit dieser Einstellung, hättest du die Macht Sazerun's so oder so nie aufnehmen können!", sagte Legolas weise. "Achso, ich vergass, du bist ja die Wiedergeburt Sazerun's! Wie lächerlich!", rief Trasdos lachend. "Trasdos, wie glaubst du, wirst du hier wegkommen können?", fragte Legolas leise. "Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber sobald du tot bist, werde ich wissen, was zu tun ist!", gab Trasdos zu. "Trasdos, mit dieser Einstellung wirst du es nicht scjaffen!", entgegnete Legolas. "Dann werde ich es eben nicht schaffen! Ich will endlich mein grosses Ziel erreichen!", sagte Trasdos trotzig. "Was war doch gleich dein grosses Ziel?", fragte Legolas. Diesmal schwang Häme in seiner Stimme mit. "Mein grosses Ziel, Brüderchen ist eines: Endlich über dich voll und ganz zu triumphieren!", sagte Trasdos und seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. Trasdos löste mit einem geschickten Schwung seinen Dolch von Legolas' Schwert. "Jetzt bist du dran, Brüderchen!" Trasdos begann seinen Dolch wie ein Meister zu schwingen. Legolas hatte echte Mühe, sich gegen Trasdos zu wehren, doch nie gelang es Trasdos, Legolas zu verletzten. "Lange wirst du das nicht mehr aushalten können!", rief Trasdos Legolas zu. Legolas sagte nichts. Wie lange er nun schon so gegen Trasdos kämpfte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber langsam war er erschöpft. Noch wollte er Sazerun's Macht nicht einsetzen. Wer weiss, was er Trasdos damit antun würde? So lange er konnte, wollte er Trasdos nur ausser Gefecht setzen, nicht aber töten. Selbst Trasdos hatte den Tod nicht verdient. Irgendetwas in ihm, besser gesagt irgendwer, sagte ihm, dass der Tod nicht wünschenswert ist. "Lasse Trasdos nicht sterben, nutze Sazerun's Macht nur dann, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt!", warnte ihn eine Frauenstimme in seinem Kopf. Legolas erkannte diese Stimme natürlich sofort. Schön öfter hatte er sie in den vergangenen Stunden gehört. Seine Mutter. Legolas dachte: Ich werde tun, was ich kann, damit er überlebt, das verspreche ich! Trasdos schwang seinen Dolch durch die Luft und hieb auf Legolas' rechten Arm ein. Der fing natürlich sofort an zu bluten. Trasdos nutzte seine Gelegenheit, und hieb weiter auf Legolas und seine Rüstung ein. Schon bald hatte Legolas Wunden an beiden Armen, an den Beinen und am Hals, der von der Rüstung nicht bedeckt wurde. Trasdos lachte wie verrückt, während er seinen Bruder so verletzte. "Legolas, nutzte die Macht!", Legolas wurde verrückt. Schon wieder so eine Stimme, aber diesmal war es nicht seine Mutter, es war Sazerun. Legolas wehrte sich. "Ich kann die Macht nicht einsetzen, ich würde ihn töten!" "Wenn du die Macht nicht nutzt, dann wird er dich umbringen und du kannst Polaris nie wieder sehen! Deine Freunde und sie würden dann auch in eine Niederlage schreiten, denn wenn du stirbst, so sterbe auch ich!", drang Sazerun's Stimme in seinem Kopf. Legolas fühlte den Druck Sazerun's von Innen aber er fühlte auch den Schmerz von aussen, welchen er von Trasdos erfuhr. Legolas's Schwert lag einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Hatte er wirklich noch eine Chance? Konnte er es wirklich zulassen, dass Sazerun mit ihm starb und so Polaris und seine Freunde nicht mehr zu retten waren? Nein, dass konnte er nicht. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig. "Nutze die Macht, Legolas!", Sazerun's Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ja, ich nutze sie.!", antwortetet Legolas Sazerun. Und kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, fühlte er gar nichts mehr. Kein Schmerz, kein Druck, kein gar nichts. Er schloss die Augen. Kaum hatte er die Augen jedoch geschlossen, kamen Gefühle wieder. Er fühlte etwas, was sich anfühlte wie Glück. Glück, wie damals als er und Polaris sich das erste mal küssten. Und er fühlte Traurigkeit. Wie damals als Polaris fliehen musste. Dies waren die beiden schönsten und schlimmsten Gefühle, welche er in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Es waren starke Gefühle. Er öffnete die Augen. Trasdos war von ihm weggewichen. Er starrte ihn an, als ob er ei Geist war. Legolas wusste, dass er so etwas wie ein Geist wa, schliesslich war es Sazerun's Macht und der war ja ein Geist in ihm. Seine Rüstung schimmerte nun noch königlicher, sein Haar wehte in dieser windstillen Gegend, in seinen Händen hielt er eine grosse, rote Kugel. Dies also war die Macht, die Macht, die über Trasdos siegen sollte. Die rote Kugel war heiss und immer wieder flammten klein Blitze in ihr auf. Er hob die Hände über seinen Kopf, bereit sie auf Trasdos abzufeuern, der von Legolas abgelassen hatte, als er sah, was passierte. Trasdos kauerte auf den Boden. Er hielt sich schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Legolas, bitte, erbarme dich!", rief er angstlich. "Nein, ich erbarme mich nicht! Du wolltest mich töten, du hast fürchterliche Pläne geschmiedet, du bist eine Bedrihung für alle!", antwortete Legolas mit einer ihm völlig fremden Stimme. "Bitte, bitte! Ich werde nie mehr etwas Böses tun!", rief Trasdos. Offenbar hatte er gemerkt, das Legolas die ganze Zeit über die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. "Nein, ich werde dich nicht verschonen! Du kannst kein Versprechen ablegen, welchem ich trauen kann! Es muss sein!" "Nein! NEIN!", rief Trasdos. Zu spät denn Legolas, besser gesagt Sazerun, hatte seine Hände gesenkt und die rote Kugel zischte auf Trasdos los. In dem Moment, da die Kugel gegen Trasdos schleuderte, erzitterte die ganze Umgebung. Alles flammte rot auf. Hätte man dieses Bild zeichnen sollen, so bestünde es wahrscheinlich nur aus blutroter Farbe und zwei undeutlichen Schatten. Der eine, der auf dem Boden kauerte mit erhobenen Armen, der andere im Stehen, der die Arme weit von sich ausgestreckt hatte. Ganz allmählich änderte sich das Bild. Das blutrot wurde immer schwächer. Und auch die Schatten von Legolas und Trasdos nahmen wieder klarer Konturen an. Legolas knickte hechelnd zusammen. Er hatte nich erwartet, dass er so viel Kraft aufwenden müsste, um diese Macht zu entsfesseln. Er blickte, immer noch hechelnd, umher. Sein Blick blieb auf den leblosen Körper Trasdos' hängen. Er atmete nicht mehr. Er war tot. War er sofort gestorben? Was für eine Macht war es, die er da in sich trug?... "Grübel nicht so über unbedeutenden Fragen, konzentrier dich lieber darauf hier weg zu kommen!", rief die Stimme Sazerun's in seinem Kopf. Langsam glaubte er echt, dass er verrückt wurde. Immer diese Stimmen, murrte Legolas. "Hör auf hier rum zu nörgeln und konzentrier dich! Schliesse deine Augen, und denke fest daran, wo du hin willst!", befahl Sazerun. Legolas schloss lso bereitwillig die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den grossen Berg, wo Polaris und seine Freunde gegen die Orks kämpften.. Er fühlte, wie er langsam von den Beinen gehoben wurde. Schnell und immer schneller begann er sich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Wie, war ihm völlig schleierhaft. Er kam sich ausserdem ziemlich dämlich vor, als er sich so in die Lüfte erhob, mit fest geschlossenen Augen und den herabhängenden Armen, die ihm nun wieder schmerzten. Durch einen plötzlichen Ruck wurde ihm klar, dass er nun die Schlucht hinauf fliegen musste. "öffne die Augen bloss nicht!", mahnte Sazerun, als Legolas mit den Gedanken spielte. "Du wirst schon noch merken, wann es so weit ist!" Legolas fügte sich abermals. Und als er da so aufstieg, wanderten seine Gedankjen unweigerlich zu Trasdos. Hatte er ihn wirklich so einfach umbringen können? Es war unmöglich! Welche Gefahr ging von dieser geheimnisvollen Macht aus? Am Liebsten würde er es gar nicht wissen. "So, jetzt kannst du die Augen öffnen, wenn du unbedingt sehen willst!", sagte Sazerun und vorsichtig öffnete Legolas die Augen. Was er sah, gefiel ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht. Die Orks häuften Unmengen von Holz auf einen Haufen. Ihm war allerdings schleierhaft, wo sie das Holz herbekommen hatten. Doch als er weiter umher guckte, sah er ungefähr drei Orks um eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten gestellt. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Offenbar war den Orks sein plöztliches Auftauchen noch verborgen geblieben, aber wie lange noch? Und bewachten diese Orks etwa seine Freunde? Wie sollte das bloss enden? Er konnte Sazerun's Macht nicht nutzen, was wenn er seine Freunde dabei verletzte? Nicht aus zu denken! Als erstes, damit er nicht sofort entdeckt werden würde, versteckte Legolas sich hinter einem grossen Felsen, gegenüber der drei Orks. Lange könnte er hier nicht sitzen bleiben, dass wusste er. Was hatte er für Möglichkeiten, seine Freunde zu sehen, zu retten? Waren sie wirklich diejenigen, die von den Orks bewacht wurden? Wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass sie es waren, die hinter den Orks standen. Ein paar Orks marschierten an dem Felsen vorbei, hinter dem er sich versteckte. "Was würdest du mit denen tun?", fragte der Linke den anderen mit einer rauen, unangenehmen Stimme. "Och? Ich würde sie zu Sklaven machen! Alle, ausser dieser Elben-Frau! Die könnt' ich für andere achen gebrauchen!", sagte der andere vielsagend, mit einer viel raueren Stimme. Beide Orks lachten und gingen weiter. Dies bestätigte Legolas, dass seine Freunde gefangen waren. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich als bewahrheitet. "Grossartig! Was soll ich bloss tun?", murmelte er leise. "Sei ruhig!", antwortete Sazerun. Lange hielt Legolas das nicht mehr aus. Legolas fügte sich, wenn auch nicht gerade sehr freiwillig. Sazerun schien es wirklich gut zu meinen, aber musste er ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumspucken? "Ja, muss ich!", Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Sazerun nun ein Teil von ihm war. Legolas wandte seine Gedanken nun wieder der Befreiungsaktion zu. Er liess seinen Blick über die Felsen oberhalb der Gefangenen schweifen. Es schien so, als könnte er sich gut dort verstecken, denn die Felsen waren gross und er könnte leicht zu seinen Freunden gelangen, ohne gehört zu werden, schliesslich machte er als Elb sogutwie keine Geräusche. Die Frage war nur, wie er dorthin gelangen könnte. Er warf nun einen Blick über sich. Wie ein Torbogen fügten sich die Felsen über ihn zusammen, mit denen der anderen Seite. Wieso war ihm das vorhin noch nicht aufgefallen? Als er genauer hinsah, sah er, dass das keine Felsen waren, sondern eine ziemlich unförmige Holzbrücke, die anscheinend in aller Windeseile dort hingebaut worden war. Er kramte in all seinem Wissen über Orks, wann brauchten sie Brücken, wo sie eigentlich total unnötig waren? Noch nie hatte er von so etwas gehört. Er überlegte, denn der Grund für die erbauung dieser Brücke war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Wollten die Orks hier etwa eine festung bauen? Wenn ja, wieso dann ausgerechnet hier? Ganz einfach, sie lebten gerne an solchen dunklen Orten. Legolas gab es auf zu grübeln. "Ich finde ja doch keinen Grund für so eine Brücke!", seufzte er in Gedanken und er hoffte inständig, dass Sazerun nichts zum Betsen gab. Wie es schien, hatte er ihn erhört. Legolas wandte sich an den Felsen hinter ihm. Er bemerkte, dass kleinerer, hinterer Felsen sehr gut von den vorderen und grösseren Felsen versteckt wurde. Schnell stieg er auf einen dieser kleinen Felsen auf. Der Felsen war etwas glitschig, doch Legolas konnte sich auf ihm halten. Geschind kraxelte er einen Felsen nach dem anderen hinauf, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, an den Fusse der Brücke zu gelangen. Die Brücke sah wacjelig aus und schien ebnfalls rutschig zu sein. Wenn er über sie aufrecht gehen würde, würden die Orks ihn entdecken. Langsam und geduckt ging Legolas also auf die Brücke zu. Er legte sich auf seinen Bauch. Er war heilfroh, dass er diese gute Rüstung trug, und nicht mehr das leichte Opfergewand, welches sicherlich gerissen wäre. Die Holzbrücke war wirklich alles andere als stabil, bemerkte Legolas, als er sich begann auf der Brücke entlang zu ziehen. Sofort fing sie an zu knirschen, doch die Orks die gerade unter ihr vorbeigingen, stïrte dass nicht, denn im selben Moment ging eine Windböe los. Zum Glück gingen keine weiteren Orks unter der Brücke durch, während er sich do so entlang schlängelte. Es war sehr mühsam und schmerzhaft (trotz der Rüstung), denn diese Brücke war dsehr uneben. Legolas wagte es sogar zu behaupten, dass dies die schlechteste aller Brücken war, die er jemals überqueren musste. Langsam rutschte er voran und es schien ihm, als seinen etliche Stunden vergangen, bis er an der anderen Seite angekommen war. Der Himmel hatte sich mittlerweile extrem verdunkelt und war nun in einem dunklen königsblau. Legolas huschte zu einen Felsen, der seiner Meinung nach über den Gefangenen lag. Er versuchte angestrengt zu lauschen, ob die Wach-Orks vielleicht ein mal unaufmerksam waren. "Was habt Ihr mit uns vor?", fragte eine Stmme, die Legolas nur zu gut kannte. Es war Gimli. Seine Stimme klang verängstigt, traurig und schwach. "Das wissen wir noch nicht! Aber ein paar von euch sehen aus, als ob sie uns schmecken könnten!", rief einer der Orks lachend. Legolas stockte der Atem. Diese niederträchtigen Orks! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! "Wir schmecken gar nicht! Wir schmecken bitter wie sonst nichts auf dieser Welt, das schwör' ich Ihnen!", rief ein verzweielter Pippin ängstlich. Legolas ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was sollte er tun? Er liess seinen Blick hilflos über die umliegenden Felsen schweifen. Hier und da lagen kleine Steinchen. Das brachte ihm auf eine Idee. Auf eine Idee, bei der viel schief gehen konnte. Er streckte einen seiner Armen nach einem mittelgrossen Steinchen aus und griff ihn. Er drehte sich auf die linke seite und warf das Steinchen mit aller Kraft von sich weg. Wie gewünscht kullerte es den Felsvorsprung hinunter. "Was war das?", fragte einer der Orks und Legolas hörte, wie sich drei Paar dicker und dreckiger Orksfüsse in Bewegung setzten. Geschwind wie eine Katze sprang Legolas von seinem Felsen herunter. Er landet geschleidig vor einen ganzen Haufen Leute. Dieser Haufen Leute war natürlich seine Freunde. Sie sassen Rücken an Rücken und hatten alle gefesselte Beine und Hände. Sie waren waffenlos. Die Orks waren hinter einem hervorstehenden Felsen verschwunden und schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Legolas' Freunde jedoch sahen ihn entgeistert aber freudig an. "Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Polaris mit glitzernden Augen. "Das erklär ich euch später!", sagte Legolas lächelnd und begann Aragron los zu binden. "Hilf mir, wer weiss wie lange das hier unbeachtet bleibt!", sagte Legolas und zu zweit banden sie einen nach dem anderen los. Legolas wunderte sich, wo die Orks solange blieben. Die Waffen seiner Freunde waren auf einem kleinen Haufen gelegt worden und alle bewaffneten sich wieder, ausser Polaris, die ja keine Waffe hatte. Sie fiel Legolas um den Hals und begann zu weinen. "Na na, was gibt's denn jetzt zu weinen? Und die Gefahr ist auch noch nicht vorbei!", sagte Legolas ruhig. Sie nickte und unterdrückte ihr Weinen. "HALT!", rief eine raue und kratzige Stimme, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machen wollten. "Sie fliehen, sie FLIEHEN!" Die Orks waren zurückgekehrt. "Ich hab doch gesagt dass da nichts ist! Das haben wir jetzt davon!", rief ein anderer der Wachorks. Einige andere Orks waaren ebenfalls erschienen. Es gab kein Entrinnen. So viele Orks auf ein mal hatte Legolas noch nie gesehen. Sie alle hatten diese langen, gefährlichen Klingen in den Händen und schienen nicht zu Kompromissen bereit zu sein. "Legolas, du weißt was zu tun ist!", mahnte Sazerun's Stimme in seinem Kopf. Legolas biss sich auf die Lippe, welches er nur einen Augenblick später bereute. Sollte er wirklich Sazerun's ganze Macht einsetzen, um an diesen Orks vorbei zu kommen? Gab es wirklich nur diese Lösung? Was wenn er mit Sazerun's Macht einen seiner Freunde verletzte? Was wenn er sie alle vernichten würde, die Orks und seine Freunde? Konnte er dieses Risiko eingehen? "Was bleibt dir denn anderes übrig?", entgegenete Sazerun. "Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben!", dachte Legolas verzweifelt. "Nein, es gint keine!", antwortete Sazerun genervt. "Nutze die Macht!" Legolas wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte. Er nickte summ und wieder schwanden alle Gefühle, doch als er die Augen schloss, fühlte er wieder das Glück von seinem ersten Kuss mit Polaris. Dieses mal war noch ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung in ihm. Er wünschte sich nie diesen Schritt getan zu haben. Er wusste allerdings nicht wieso. Polaris und seine Freunde starrten ihn an. Er schien langsam in die Lüfte zu steigen, wieder mit ausgestreckten Armen, zwischen welchen sich wieder eine Kugel befand. Auch sie war blutrot. Legolas wusste, dass es schwer und kräfteauftreibend sein würde all diese Orks zu vernichten. Es waren weit mehr als zehntausend. Er hob die Hände über seinen Kopf und schleuderte die Macht-Kugel auf die umstehnden Orks. Er hatte Recht, es waren zu viele Orks, er würde sie nie alle auf ein mal besiegen können. Alle Orks waren vor ihm zurückgewichen, auch seine Freunde, und starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an. Er holte wieder zu einem verzweifelten Schlag aus. Wieder konnte er nur ein paar hundert Orks beseitigen. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde er noch sehr lange dort oben schweben bleiben und immer verzweifelter diese Macht-Kugeln abfeuern. Wie lange sollte er noch so weitermachen? "So lange wie es geht!", antwortete Sazerun. Er klang schwach. Es schien, als hätten er und Legolas sich extrem überanstrengt. Legolas Arme wurden lahm und schwer und seine Eingeweide schienen nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es alles so ermüdend war. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer diese Kugeln gegen die Orks zu schleudern, die nicht arg viel weniger waren als zu Beginn. Legolas' Kräfte schwanden einfach zu rasch. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, dieser Kraftaufwand hatte ihn fertig gemacht. Er fiel. Er konnte nichts mehr gegen die Orks ausrichten, die sich immer weiter vorgekämpft hatten und von denen er immer weniger vernichtet hatte. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme und Knie. Er hatte versagt. Er und seine Freunde würden sterben, es war alles nur seine Schuld. Er war zu schwach. Die Orks nutzten natürlich die Gunst der Stunde und stürmten mit erhobenen Klingen auf sie los. Das würden sie nicht überleben, dachte Legolas. Die esrten Orks waren nur noch ein paar Meter entferntund er bereitete sich auf den tödlichen Schlag vor. Doch er spürte nichts. War er etwa tot, ihne es bemerkt zu haben? Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los. Er öffnete die Augen, die er geschlossen gehalten hatte. Vor ihm standen seine Freunde und kämpften. Sie säbelten einen Ork nach dem andreen nieder. Polaris warf einen Stein nach den anderen auf die hohlen Köpfe der Orks, und Legolas merkte, dass er nicht mehr auf seinen Knien und Armen gestützt war, sondern dass er wie Tod dalag. Er versuchte aufustehen, doch er schaffte es nicht, irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Je länger er versuchte sich zu bewegen, desto schwerer wurde es und desto müder wurde er. Er Hörte Einen langen, schrecklichen Schmerzensschrei und wie etwas dumpf auf den Boden aufschlug. Er wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei und der Aufschlag gekommen waren. Neben ihm lag mit geschlossenen Augen Gimli. Legolas erschrak. Sein guter freund Gimli, er durfte einfach nicht tot sein! Er blutete unter seinem Helm und das Blut floss ihm quer über das Gesicht. Er spürte Hass in sich aufkommen, wenn Gimli wirklich tot wäre, würde er alle Orks vernichten, er würde nur noch dieses Ziel verfolgen. Dies schwor er sich. Und am Liebsten würde er sofort damit anfangen. Er vergass vollens, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, denn er konnte es plötzlich wieder. Er rappelte sich auf und fasste sein langes Schwert, welches sich immer noch an seinem Gürtel befand. "Legolas!", rief Aragorn, als ervor stürmte und begann wie wild Orks zu töten. Ob es eine Rache oder Verzweiflungstat war, konnte er nicht sagen, Hauptsache er konnte diese Orks töten, die Gimli womöglich getötet hatten und nun auch Polaris und seine Freunde in Gefahr brachten. Er schwang das Schwert und tötete tatsächlich einige Orks, doch alleine konnte er sie nicht besiegen. Seine Freunde kämpften an seiner Seite, doch was nützte ies, wenn man gegen so viele Orks kämpfen musste? Natürlich hatten sie keine Chance, sie konnten nur noch ihre Ehre verteidigen, bevor ie kläglich sterben würden. Ja, sterben würden sie, und das nur wegen ihm, wegen Legolas. Argorn sah zu, wie er und seine Freunde kämpften und er wusste genau, dass dies wahrscheinlich die letzte grössere Attacke seien würde, bevor sie alle umgebracht werden würden.. Genuso dachten all die anderen Freunde auch. Alle, ausser Polaris. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber noch sah sie ein Fünkchen Hoffnung. Legolas hatte etliche Wunden an Beinen und Armen, und auch im Gesicht konnte er tiefe Schnittwunden vorzeigen. 


End file.
